


A Frozen retelling of Sora's visit

by Loekman3



Category: Frozen (2013), Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-10-30 21:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 42,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loekman3/pseuds/Loekman3
Summary: Sora, Donald and Goofy visits the Arendelle world and there the group must persuade queen of the kingdom into bringing back summer and stop Larxene's plans to turn Elsa into a weapon for the Organization. An AU remake of Sora's visit to the Arendelle world in Kingdom Hearts III.





	1. A Kingdom Under Ice

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a big fan of Frozen and much of the reason I want to play Kingdom Hearts III is so I could experience the world of Frozen with Sora along with the cast. But when I played through the level, I was so disappointed in how they handled the world. It's bad enough that neither Anna nor Elsa join your party but we never get to explore the town, the Castle, or even Elsa's Ice Castle. Furthermore, Sora only talked to them like once and he felt so disconnected with the story, like he doesn't contribute a thing to the story. So I want to get much of the disappointment out of my mind by altering it so that Sora felt have a stronger role in the story and I also want Larxene to have dialogues with the Frozen cast. Fortunately, the story in the game allow me to give an inspiration for the story. This is my first time writing a fan fiction so forgive me if sounds a bit messy.
> 
> I wrote this fan fiction just after I finished the world but this is just a standalone story that has no bearing on the grand lore so you don't have to know about the endgame revelations.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the property of Kingdom Hearts or Frozen, I merely am writing a fan fiction about them. Other than that, Read, Review, and Enjoy.

Having landed in a new world, Sora, Donald and Goofy has just took out a swarm of Soldiers and Winterhorns. But then Sora noticed a lot of ships gathering together and fireworks launching to the air and figured out there must be big celebration going on, "Guys look! There seems to be a big party going on in the kingdom. Wanna take a peek?"

"Hey! We're only here to stop the Heartless from attacking other people, not to mingle with the inhabitants here." Donald exclaimed!

"But Sora's right Donald, we should head to the kingdom just in case the Heartless goes and attacks the crowds living there. Besides, surely there is no harm in having a look." Goofy responded.

"Bah, alright!" Donald replied grumpily "Lead the way Sora."

"I'm on it."

**ARENDELLE**

* * *

Sora then used the Blizzard spell so they can surf through water and they managed to head right into the kingdom only to see a group common Arendelle citizens waiting outside the castle gates. "Excuse me, what are guys here for?" Sora asked to one of the people waiting.

"Huh do you not know? It's the coronation for a new queen of Arendelle, it's been so long since the gates are open and we are all looking forward for her to come and greet all of us." The citizen responded.

Sora doesn't know what the whole "open gates" policy meant but he decides to ask later. "Wow, that's great, I know she's gonna be a great ruler for your kingdom."

"We all hope so."

However, not long after, a regal blonde woman which Sora could assume as the newly crowned queen suddenly appeared and she appeared to look fearful? Sad? All that he knows is that the queen just want to run away as fast as possible from the crowd.

"There she is." One of the citizen replied

"Your majesty? Are you alright?" The lady with a baby before queen panicked and unwittingly freeze over a fountain revealing her ice powers to Sora and everyone.

"No. Stay away from me!" The queen then ran away and ended up freezing over the entire kingdom.

"There she is! Monster! Monster!"

"Is our queen a witch?"

"She's going to freeze our land over!"

"No! Wait, please!"

"I guess that woman is the queen of your kingdom?" Goofy asked a question but nobody responded, instead he can see the look of fear in their eyes. But before Sora could call them out, Donald just asked "Um, what just happened?"

"I don't know but we can't just sit here and do nothing we have to find her. I mean, she looked so... afraid and sad so maybe we could try talk to her. C'mon guys, let's go after the queen." Sora responded before going ahead but not before Goofy heard a girl volunteering to look for the queen in her stead.

* * *

"Brr, it's cold here!" Sora complained while they were walking through the snow, taking out whatever Heartlesses that is in their way.

"I bet is because you're to used to the beach." Goofy said.

"Hey I'm an islander, what do you expect."

"Gosh, I sure hope that the queen is alright. Those Heartlesses could overtake her."

"She's gonna be alright, I mean she can use ice powers even better than we do." Donald said.

"Hey, how do you know that she is far better in ice magic than us?" Sora said.

"I mean can we freeze a whole land over. I don't think we can do that."

"Well I can, just you watch."

But then while Sora and Donald are arguing about their ice magic, Goofy just saw the queen under attack by the Heartless but before he could approach, the queen has seemingly wiped them all out with her ice powers.

"Look fellas, its the queen and it looks she just wiped out an entire group of Heartless by herself."

* * *

_Earlier under the queen's POV_

Elsa starts to become tired from all the running but she must keep pressing on and flee to some place that Anna or anyone would never find her.  _I must keep going on or else I could hurt someone with my powers. I'm sure the kingdom will be just fine with Anna as the queen. Besides she will open the gates and everyone will be far happier without me. Its for the best_. But then, she suddenly got approached by strange reindeer-like creatures and a strange lady-like creature with parasol? Elsa panicked as she could hurt them with her powers.

"No! Stay away from me!" But these creatures aren't actually backing away, rather they seem to approach her with the intent to kill. One of the reindeer creature tried to attack but Elsa in panic, attacks them, only to see some kind of heart coming out.  _I killed it_. But before she could contemplate on it further, the creatures continue to attack her so used her powers to take them out, even using an ice wall to block the shots from the parasols before hurling it towards the creature and vanquishing it as well. More of them have appeared in including a blue/yellow conical shaped things and a really fat creature but Elsa continues to defend herself by striking whoever tries to approach her with one of the fat creatures try to hurl towards her which Elsa managed to defend before taking it out. Once all of them are gone, Elsa can't help but feel a tingle of accomplishment in herself for having defended against them.

Sora, having witnessed queen's ice powers against the Heartlesses can't help but feel amazed at what the queen did.

"Wow so you must be the queen of Arendelle, the way you took them out with your ice powers, that was awesome." Sora replied before Donald and Goofy bows in respect for the queen.

Elsa panicked at the though of other people approaching her  _Oh no can't they see that I'm dangerous?_   "Who are you? Anyway it doesn't matter, just go you are not safe here."

"Hey I just want a talk, I mean you seem very lonely & sad and you could use a friend like us. Anyway I'm Sora."

"I'm Donald."

"And I'm Goofy"

"So what's your name?" Sora said.

The queen seemingly hesitated for a long time before answering "I'm… Elsa. And please leave I don't want to hurt anyone." As she begins to walk away from them.

"Oh… I guess whatever happened must be really bad. You must have been through-" But more Heartless begin to appear seemingly surrounding them.

"Heartless!" Donald and Goofy exclaimed.

"Elsa go! We'll have you covered."

Elsa tries to run but she gets cornered by a group of Heartless and prepares to fight them, Sora rushes to her help.

"Looks like we'll have to take them out together."

As Sora saw, it seems that there is a giant Rock Troll, a couple of Parasol Beauties, a lot of Soldiers, Winterhorns and small wizard type Heartlesses. Donald and Goofy took down the wizard variants, Elsa use her powers to shoot down whoever tries to come close to her trying as hard as possible not to hurt three strange but friendly people, while Sora approach the Beauties and struck them down with his Keyblades before checking to make sure Elsa is fine, but when he saw a Rock Troll tries to attack her from behind, Sora rushes to defend her "Elsa!" Sora intercepts the weapon with his Keyblade. "Now!" The queen then uses her ice powers to strike the troll which makes it wince in pain before Sora strikes it further with his key, further wounding it. The troll proceeds to armor and charge at the group which makes Elsa try to stop the charge with her ice walls but the troll manage to push through however Sora noticed that the armor gets weaker the more ice walls it pierce through and just as it reach the queen, Sora pushes her out of harm's way but immediately afterwards the queen panickedly push him away. "Sora d-don't touch me please!"

"Oh my god I'm sorry about that. " Sora hurriedly apologized but before he can apologize further, the troll is about to charge at them again. "Elsa? Can you create another layer of ice wall again? It could piece the armor off with it." Elsa just nods and just as it is about to charge again, Elsa creates another layer of ice walls like before and once it's armor gets blown away, Sora, Donald and Goofy took the chance to lay the finishing blow, vanquishing the troll once and for all along with the other Heartlesses that attacked them.

"You did great Elsa, hey are you okay?" Sora asked after his Keyblade disappeared.

"Um, I'm fine thanks for the help." Elsa seemingly showed a trace of smile before noticing a strange Wolf-like Heartless about to lunge at Sora. "Look out!" as she blasts a Heartless over his shoulder and took it out.

"Wow, that was a close call. Thanks for that. I would've been a goner if it weren't for you." But then he noticed that Elsa starts to tremble? "Huh Elsa?"

_"Again! Again!"_

_"Slow down!"_

_"ANNA! Mama! Papa!"_

"No! Stay away from me!" Elsa suddenly shouts as she runs away from Sora and co. before she conjures an ice barrier and continue climbing up the mountain

"Elsa wait! What just happened?" Sora confused as to why she suddenly ran away from them. "She isn't safe there let's go after her." With both Donald and Goofy nodding.

"Oh I wouldn't do that if I were you." An unknown voice tells them from behind and Sora saw a blonde woman in an antennae-like hair wearing the Organization's cloak. He can easily tell that she's up to no good.

"Oh great another bad guy I have tell off, whoever you are…"

"Have we met? Oh you don't remember do you?" Larxene puts one finger in a mock-thinking manner. "Anyway, you can call me Larxene for that, and you should leave the poor girl alone if you know what's best for you."

"What no way! Elsa is going to get swarmed by the Heartlesses if I don't help her!" Sora shouted.

"Oh but how exactly are you going to help her? You know nothing about the queen or anything in this world. Even the "Little Spare" knows nothing about her. I would suggest that you give her all the free time she wanted in her whole life, alone in the mountains."

"Hey we can anything as long as we have each other? We won't even know until we try, besides our heart has never failed us before and neither will her! Besides what exactly makes in you interested in her anyway?"

"Oh let's see, hmm? What am I going to do to her? You saw the looks of fear and sadness in her eyes don't you? That's the sign of the darkness within her heart, if given enough time, she would eventually succumb to it and become a puppet for us to use against you and your-" Larxene replied with a smirk on her face.

"There's no way we'll let you turn innocent people into weapons for you to use! I will not let Elsa fall to the darkness!" Sora, Donald and Goofy then readied out their weapons against her.

"Hmmm, well good luck with that, and you can tell me how it went when I see you again. Tata." Larxene gave a mocking wave before disappearing.

"Sora don't listen to what she says, we can bring Elsa out of the darkness." Donald said

"Yeah and if we can't persuade her there is always that "Little Spare" that Larxene talked about." Goofy said

"Huh "Little Spare"?" Sora being surprised at that comment.

"Hmm, if I recall correctly, before we set out find Elsa, I heard one voice that isn't hostile or fearful, it's a girl who asked the queen to come back in a worried tone and offered to find her. Maybe if we could find this girl, we could convince her to come join us."

"I know but we should try talk to her first, if we couldn't persuade Elsa to overcome her fears. Then may the "Little Spare" could help."

"Yeah, let's go Sora!" Donald exclaimed

"Oh, I thought we were supposed not to bother with other people's problems huh Donald?" Sora pointedly replied

"Uh umm, she's part of our problems too and we can't let the Organization to use her against us." Donald tries to come up with an excuse.

"Hahaha, if you say so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who think that I am removing the Frozen Labyrinth segment, fear not, I will implement it just on different time. Anyway, hope I did a good first impression on the story.


	2. Proclamation Without Meaning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora and co. head to the Ice Castle to convince Elsa to join with them but it didn't exactly go so well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Once again I do not own the property of Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. Other than that, Read, Review and Enjoy.

While the group are climbing the mountains, Goofy looked to the right and suddenly noticed a girl in red hair and a blonde burly man riding on a reindeer sled being chased by multiple Winterhorns, multiple wolf-like Heartlesses and one ice dragon Heartless. The girl seemed to be trying her hardest to fight the reindeers and wolves off with her guitar, even destroying a few of them

"Sora, look! Someone's in trouble!" Goofy exclaimed

"Oh no!" Sora said he and the others come to their aid

"Ahh! Get off me you strange creatures!" The girl exclaimed while whacking some of them away with a lute. "Hey maybe if I could light a fire and-"

"No! Don't you dare throw away my supplies!" The man shouted

"But! How can I-"

"Go! We'll have you covered!" Sora intercepting the Heartlesses

"Oh thank you kind stranger!" The girl gratefully replied before moving back to the sled.

"Oh, so I'm not a kind stranger after I took you along to find your sister?" The man snarkily replied.

"Hey I was the one who recruited you!" Before continuing onward with the man.

As Sora, Donald and Goofy, the former note there are a lot of Winterhorns, a dozen of silver-colored wolf-like Heartlesses with ice claws with the Heartless emblem on their body, and one giant ice dragon Heartless. Donald and Goofy easily destroys the Winterhorns with Donald's fire spells and Goofy's shield while Sora blocks and dodges the wolves organized attacks along with ice pelts coming out of their mouths before funneling them with Aero and taking them out with Thunder spells. In the meantime, Jiminy record this new Heartless on his journal where he now dubs these as Howling Ice. Once all he wolves are taken care off, Sora pelts the dragon's wings with his fire spell only for him to run out of magic and now must recharge "Oh come on." But thankfully Donald arrives and used his fire spells to to burn the dragon before Sora vanquishes it with his keyblade. Jiminy, recording this dubs it as Frost Avalanche. Once they make sure all the Heartlesses are taken care of, the group now gathers up to recuperate

"Whew, I sure hope that those guys are okay." Donald said.

"Well I don't think it's safe for them out there, wherever they're heading to." Sora replied.

"Hey Sora! Didn't you recognize the girl's voice from before?" Goofy pointed out.

"Huh?" Sora confused.

"The girl and a man apparently said something about finding her sister. Maybe this "Little Spare" is Elsa's sister."

"Huh? Queen Elsa has a sister? Wait that means?" Donald realized.

"So I guess this girl is the princess of the kingdom? Like Rapunzel?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, she could be one. But should we press on to find Elsa? Or we ask for her help in talking to her?" Goofy offered Sora the choices

"Hmmm…" Sora thinks on his decision but Before he could contemplate, he suddenly saw a big Ice Castle being created higher up the mountains, "Wow, is that Elsa?" That's looks cool." Sora decided on where to go first. "Alright, let's go find her first. If we fail, we could ask the "Little Spare's" help us."

"Let's go Sora." Donald said.

* * *

The group continue to climb up the mountains, fighting off any Winterhorns, Howling Ice, and Frost Avalanches in the way until they reach the peak and into Elsa's Ice Castle

"Finally. We reached the top of the mountain." Donald complained from all the climbing they have to do.

"Yup, now we can convince Elsa to come with back us." Goofy said.

"Yeah, let's go in." Sora said as he opens the Ice Castle and comes in, only to see Elsa with a looser hair and in an ice dress.

"Sora?" Elsa showing mild surprise.

"Elsa wow, you did all this? That's great."

"Um thanks" Elsa shows a bit of blush but immediately replied "But it's not safe here, you should go back. I belong here now, where everyone is safe from me."

"No Elsa, I know being alone won't really work in the long run, maybe if you can open your heart to us, then perhaps you will have someone you can rely on, hey even just a few minutes of talking would maybe help clear your mind."

"I'm sorry Sora it can't." Elsa sorrofuly replied.

"But-"

"No it can't. Please leave now." As Elsa begins to walk away from them.

"Aw come on your majesty, we didn't climb up all the way just so you could tell us to leave." Donald said.

"Hey we're not the only ones worried about you. The "Little Spare" is also-" Goofy also said.

"ENOUGH!" Elsa gets angry and unwittingly fires an ice power at the group in rage which barely missed them

"Wow that was close." Donald unnecessarily point out.

 _No no no,_  I _nearly did it again_. "Please leave now!" Elsa desperately pleading them to go.

"But Elsa-" Sora tried to object.

"LEAVE!" Elsa shouted while using her ice powers to toss Sora, Donald and Goofy out of the palace and back into front bridge before forcing it shut.

"Well, that didn't really go well." Donald getting dogpiled with the other two. "Goofy what did you do to make her angry?!"

"I don't know, all I just is telling Elsa that the "Little Spare" is worried about her." Goofy replied before getting up.

"Maybe, she doesn't like her sister to be called by that name." Sora deduced before also getting up and looking back at the Ice Castle. "Anyway, if we go back the castle again, we won't achieve anything in helping Elsa." Looking out to the mountains, Sora said "Well, I guess it's up to plan B and find her sister so hopefully she could help convince us into talking Elsa out."

"That sounds like a good plan. But how do we find her? We don't have a clue as to her whereabouts."

"That's easy, all we have to do is follow our own hearts and they will lead us into the right direction."

"That's always something you would say." Donald said "Well let's go then into whatever your heart desires." Sora nods before the group continues to climb down the mountain in search of the little sister.

* * *

Back in the Ice Castle, Elsa desperately trying to calm herself over the fact that she nearly killed them in rage with her ice powers and the revelation that Anna is somehow worried about her?

"Conceal it. Don't feel it. Conceal. Don't feel. Conc-"

"Nice going there on the way you treat your guests." Elsa looks back and sees a woman in black coat.

"Who are you? Anyway, just go."

"Aww, why would I leave my favorite girl alone? I really enjoy the way you throw Sora and his friends out." Larxene said.

Elsa looks away from the woman "I almost killed them and they did not listen to my demands to leave."

"Ah yes, just like the way you left your little sister alone for 13 years. You even left her rot when your parents got swallowed by the waves. I mean, any other siblings would probably abandon their deadbeat relative behind and head out to pursue their own dreams of love and happiness."

Elsa on the verge of tears, tries not to show her pain from such stinging words while weakly replying "…It's the only way…"

"Of course it is, even though you are a being of pure light, your heart is nothing full of darkness, of fears, of guilt. Perhaps if you want to keep your sister safe, then you should open your heart even further into it, so what do you say Elsa?" Larxene offering handshake to her "You promised you would do anything to keep your sister safe.

Elsa considered it but refused "No. Anna, is in Arendelle right now, ruling as the new queen in my stead. She doesn't me at all, she is happy with her fiancée and the gates will reopen in her rule. I don't need to sink my heart further because I know my sister is safe." Looking back at her with a cold look "Please leave now or I will force you to."

Larxene just chuckled at the comment "Oh really, we'll see about that when I come back for you later." Before teleporting away into the Corridors of Darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who are asking, the Howling Ice Heartless is an original enemy of mine as Arendelle only has like 2 common enemies exclusive to that world so I feel like I might have the need to create more regular enemies for the Arendelle world.


	3. Befriending The Spare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora and co. gets acquainted with the queen's little sister and learns what happened in the events that precede the Eternal Winter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own the property of Frozen or Kingdom Hearts. Other than that, Read, Review, and Enjoy.

After getting kicked out of the castle, Sora, Donald and Goofy then proceeds to climb down the mountain to find queen's sister but then they saw a giant snake-like Heartless with an elongated body made out of ice like the Frozen Avalanche along with the Heartless emblem on the snake's head pursuing them under an avalanche.

"Waaak, it's a really big snake coming after us!" Donald shouted

"Huh?" Sora looks back "waaaaah let's get away from it."

"Grab on to my shield fellas." As Goofy prepares his shield to run away from them. The group grab on to Goofy as they use his shield to slide down the mountain, dodging any obstacles in their way

"C'mon faster Goofy!" Donald shouted as the Heartless is coming closer.

"I'm trying."

When the snake comes close it shows it's icy fangs as it tries to swallow the group whole, Sora and Donald use their fire spells at the serpent's mouth causing it to stumble on a bit.

"Yes!" Sora proudly said.

But after a while the serpent recovers keeps on going.

"It's coming after us again! Donald how much magic you have with you?" Sora asked.

"Hopefully enough that it won't see us as food anymore!" As Donald and Sora continues to fire at the snake until it gives up the chase and flees.

"That would show it off! I just used the last of my magic." Donald said

"Huh you ran out already, I still have a lot in my reserve- Huh, oh no the avalanche is still coming after us!"

"Huh!" Goofy looked back.

"Aaaaaaaaah" The group screamed as they got overwhelmed by massive blizzard. But just before they are knocked unconscious, Jiminy just have enough time to record the Heartless on the journal and named it: Slithering Blizzard.

* * *

Moments later, Sora woke up but his first sight upon opening his eyes is a head of a snowman?

"Oh my, you really are alive and breathing. I thought for sure I'm seeing a really realistic snow human that isn't actually alive."

"Huh? You're a snow head?" Sora surprised that this snow being can somehow talk and isn't a Heartless like the others.

"Nope I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs and I'm a snowman not a snow head. Although I do wonder where my other parts went?"

"Wow! A walking, talking snowman! You really are alive! I guess Elsa must have created you!" Sora woke up, excited to find something that isn't a hostile Heartless.

"Elsa? Oh she seems to be a really nice lady I wonder if I can meet her."

"Yeah we can." Sora couldn't help but smile at this lovable snowman. "Anyway I'm Sora."

"I'm Donald." Donald suddenly appears and is shown to be carrying a body with a coal that Sora assumed to be his body.

"And I'm Goofy." Goofy also appear with a foot of a snowman.

"Donald! Goofy! You're okay!" Sora relieved.

"Yup and we just found some moving parts that probably looked the head you are holding."

"Hmm let's what parts are which." Sora as he tries to reassemble Olaf's body. "There you good, now you really look like a snowman."

"Ahh, much better now." Olaf being happy to have his body back "Thank you kind strangers."

 _Kind strangers?_  "Oh yeah, I wonder if you could help us find a girl and a man in reindeer riding on a sled?" Sora asked to Olaf.

"I don't know what this sled is but if you're talking about Anna and the two Svens, I remember them trying to befriend a couple of wolves in ice before some of them took my whole body apart. Hey, are those creatures friendly? Maybe they just want a-"

"Oh no! They're in trouble! Olaf can you lead us to them?" As Sora and co. realized that they're in trouble

"Of course. They're going to love having new friends to hang around with." Olaf replied, oblivious to the trouble happening around them.

* * *

With Olaf to lead the way, the group until they saw what Olaf call them as Anna and the Svens trying to fight off a group of Howling Ice and Winterhorns surrounding them.

"Take that you stupid wolves!" As the girl named Anna smack one of them with her a tree branch before a heart appears out of them. "Get off me reindeers not named Sven!" As Anna kicks and punches one of the Winterfrosts before it also disappeared.

"Anna you know they won't respond to your words." The human Sven answered while smacking a couple of them with his fist and the reindeer Sven also hurling them away.

"Aw come on Kristoff. You know I always had the habit of talking to myself."

"Anna! Svens! I brought new friends for us to have fun with!" Olaf excitedly shouted at them.

Anna, recognizing the three from before "Oh, you're the ones who saved us earlier. Whoa." As she barely dodge a wolf that tried to bit her.

"We'll have you covered." Before Sora, Donald and Goofy wiped out the few that still remained with their magic.

"Are you guys alright?" Sora asked before they nod, Sora then introduced himself "That's great. Anyway I'm Sora.

"I'm Donald."

"And I'm Goofy."

"And you're Anna? Elsa's sister?" Sora asked.

"Yup! That's me you're talking about." Anna replied cheerfully.

"And is your named Sve-" As Sora pointed to Kristoff.

"It's Kristoff!" Kristoff corrected before pointing to the real Sven "The reindeer here is Sven." Before imitating the reindeer " _Yes Sora, I'm the real Sven here, not funky looking donkey you see._ "

"Oh um, it's nice to meet you all. Huh Heartless!" Sora said but then more Howling Ice Heartlesses appear approximately eight along with one more that has a golden color and slightly bigger than the rest of the pack, "Go! I'll cover you." Before Sora and co. prepare to fight.

"No! I'm fighting alongside you guys. You protected me once. Now it's my turn to protect you!" Anna argued before also getting into her fighting stance which just involves her about to swing whoever comes close to them.

"But-"

"Just do what she says." Before Kristoff and Sven prepare to fight while Olaf just... stand and watch.

Sora objected to this but doesn't say anything before they fight as the wolf Heartless which they assumed is the leader howls which seemingly empowers the other wolves before four of the wolves charged at them which Sora and Goofy managed to block and deflect while another four fires ice beams at the group which they dodged but then the wolf leader calls for another howling at which point six of the wolves spin from above and into the party while the leader and two that stayed fires a gigantic ice ball at the group. Donald used his thunder to paralyze them while Goofy used his shield to deflect and stop any trying to come to them. Sora instead used his key to destroy the giant ice ball but it left him a bit from deflecting such a big blast. Sora then tries to use an Aero spell to funnel them but the leader howls and the wolves ran away enough to not get pulled into the tornado before going back into formation.

"Guys we have to take down the alpha wolf. He's the one who commands them" Kristoff pointed out.

"Alright you'll distract them while we-" Sora offering to take down the boss

"No you distract them with the magic that you've shown us. We will take the leader with our fists." Anna countered.

"But, aw alright then, I'll jolt the packs with me and Donald's thunder while Goofy will help you in tackling down the leader. If danger comes I'll help you out."

The group nods before Goofy and Anna & Kristoff, riding Sven then charges into the formation which the Heartlesses tried to counter but Sora and Donald used the thunder spell to paralyze them while they tackled the leader down before Sora while their leader is distracted used an Aero spell to drag the wolves in and vanquish them with the Water spell. Then he saw that the leader got the upper hand and was about to claw them but Sora came in time to slash it with his Keyblade until the a Heart appears from it signifying it's demise.

Just as the group are about to celebrate, more Heartlesses show up and this time, there are Soldiers, Parasol Beauties, Winterhorns, Howling Ice Wolves, and two Golden Howling Ice Wolves. "Get ready everyone". Sora said. While Anna and Kristoff easily took care of the Soldiers and Winterhorns, Sora asked Goofy to use his shield to get into the backline before the leader could issue an order, slashing any wolves that jump on him. Behind them, Sora struck down one of the wolf leader but the other one howls at which point the other wolves overwhelmed Sora with their relentlessness.

"SORA!" Donald and Goofy tries to come to his aid but the Parasol Beauties are in their way.

"*gasp* Sora!" Anna quickly threw her tree branch at the leader which seemingly made it angry to make it come after but this distraction made the other wolves in disarray that Sora was able to retaliate and took down all who advanced him. Just as the leader prepares maul her, Sora slashes it from behind, finishing it. Jiminy, witnessing how the leader wolves are different, decides to name them as Alpha Ice.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked to the princess.

"I'm fine but Sora, you're hurt." Anna seeing a bit of bruise on him.

"Hey it's alright, nothing that a cure spell could heal." Before Sora used the cure spell to heal all of his wounds, leaving his magic on recharge.

"Wow, that's really convenient." Anna said, feeling a pang of jealousy over their mastery of magic.

"Phew I hope that's all of them". Donald said after he and Goofy successfully finished off the Parasol Beauties.

"So Anna um I don't know if I drag someone into our job but we need your help in talking with Elsa." Sora said to Anna.

"Of course we'll help. We also came up here to convince my sister to bring back summer." Anna replied with a big smile on her face.

"Summer?" Sora said, confused.

"Yeah. This whole kingdom use to be summer but then Elsa made the kingdom into one big winter. If we don't do something then the kingdom will collapse under all these ice."

"I see now it makes sense, because I recognize your voice as the only one among all the others that does not show fear or hate for their new queen."

"Yeah...everyone else sees Elsa as a witch who cursed their land with snow. I even have to defend one jerk who accused my sister as a monster."

"I certainly don't think Elsa is a witch, I looked in her eyes and she seemed lonely and in pain. We came to her Ice Castle hoping to talk to her but she just tossed us out." Sora explained "We were hoping that with your were could more successful in convincing your sister."

"What me? I'm not really sure I could help you with that." Anna sadly replied

"Huh?"

"I haven't fully explain to you the situation did I? Come sit down Sora." As they both sat down on one of the rocks before Anna starts explaining. "It all started when we were children. Back then we used to be really close. We played together in the snow, we have fun playing around, people come at the open castle to give their blessings to us, everything is just happy altogether. But then one day, all of a sudden, the gates are closed and my sister just shuts me out. I tried convincing her to open the door, to tell me why but years and years she won't open or even talk to me. She wasn't even when-" Anna about say but decides against it, "I-I mean my head kept telling me to run away and never return but my heart tells me that I should stay and continue to love my sister. So for 13 years I stayed in this prison, hoping that things would change. And that's where we come to the present day."

"Present day? Wait how old are you back then.?

"I'm eighteen years old now so the closed doors policy began when I was just five years old."

"Aww, that's horrible." Donald said showing pity for the girl

"Yes it is… anyway the story began on my sister's coronation as the queen of Arendelle."

"Queen? What happened to your parents?" Goofy asked

"They're gone 3 years ago Goofy… And with Elsa as the older sister, she is chosen as the heir to the throne while I, the spare princess have to stand to by her. I knew that it was the only time that the gates were open so I hoped I could find someone who could make life in closed doors more bearable and there I met a nice handsome prince named Hans who proposed a marriage with me after we have a great time together."

"Wait he offer to marry you right away?" Sora confused at this.

"Yeah he did. I was really happy to have someone who doesn't shut me out but when we asked for my sister's blessing, she freaked out, saying that I could not marry a person I just met."

"And she's right you know." Kristoff snarkily replied.

"Hey! I'm explaining to them right now." Looking a bit offended, "So then we argued until I pushed her too much that she snaps and reveal her ice powers in front of everyone…" Anna looked down seemingly guilty of it "Then she ran away and froze our kingdom over. I volunteered to look after her while recruiting the man you saw with me and here we are Sora."

"Anna, wow... that's really sad. I'm really sorry about what you experienced." Sora offering his sympathy to her.

"Hey it's alright, besides I already made friends here and even if Elsa declares the gates closed again after she comes back, at least I will be happy with my friends along with a fiancée that apparently everyone calls me out on."

"Hey it doesn't matter how long two know each other. All that matters is that you have someone to look after you and I'm sure he loves you just as much as you love him. That you two are happy with one another." Sora smiles widely, showing his support to Anna.

"Thanks Sora. I'm glad you actually supported my marriage." Anna smiles "What about you Donald and Goofy?"

"Um yeah… congratulations hehehe…" Donald half-heartedly replied

"We uh… give you our blessing of our highest order…" Goofy also half-heartledly replied

"Aw come on guys." Sora showing some mild annoyance to them.

"Don't worry Sora it's alright I promise I will prove them wrong. That the "happily ever after" ending in stories I've red exists after all."

"I hope it does. So come on guys lets go talk to Elsa in the Ice Castle. We won't know what happens until we try." Sora standing up before noticing something missing, "Hey uh, where's your sled?"

"She ruined it." Kristoff straightly replied.

"Hey it's either that or those wolves eat us alive. Besides I did promise you I will force Elsa to buy a new sled."

"Yeah you will." Kristoff said.

"Well, I guess we have to go by foot then." Sora said before they climbed up together.

* * *

Sora, Donald, and Goofy along with Anna, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf then goes along the mountains, wiping out any Heartlesses along the way.

"Princess Anna, I wanted to ask, could you explain who Olaf snowman is and why is he alive and breathing?"

"Aww, Goofy you can just call me Anna and about Olaf, we build it together when we were children right before the gates are closed, and perhaps Elsa created him because maybe she is remembering a memory of us together. But Olaf also to experience the summer heat."

"But, isn't he snowman?" Donald asked.

"Yup, that's he problem, Olaf doesn't know that if heat comes close to him then he is going melt into a puddle. Of course we all know what would happen but we just don't really want to make the snowman so we didn't tell him about this."

"Huh, I guess somebody's gotta tell him one day or-"

"Guys hold on someone is coming." Sora, sending someone coming through a Dark Corridor.

"Huh?" Anna confused at the comment.

Sure enough, a Dark Corridor appears and out of the portal Larxene appears seemingly to taunt the group.

"You again!?" Sora exclaimed.

"Aww is that the way you should greet your elders, I mean surely you could bow to me like you did with Elsa." Larxene replied in a mocking gesture.

"No way I'm going to kneel to bad guys like you!"

"Who are you and what do you want with my sister?" Anna asked, already telling that this woman is definitely not a good person just like Weaseltown.

"Do I know you? Oh of course, you're princess Anna, the dumb talentless spare who your family doesn't see you worth their time." Anna clenched her teeth at the comment. "I could ruin the suspense and tell you but I know how much you love getting shut out like the "Little Spare" you are." While making a mocking gesture of pity. "So? Do you really want to go and save your sister even if you know how it is going to hurt you?"

"Of course I will help her! Even if she hates she is still my sister and deserves to be loved! And you can't convince me to change my mind about this!"

"Yeah, you won't stop us Larxene we'll fight you if it means to stop your plans!" Sora shouted at her

"Hmm do you?" Larxene pondering a bit "Then maybe a detour or two could help change the little spare's mind about this."

"What?"

Larxene then proceeds to call a group of Heartlesses that looked like ice blocks from the snow.

"Really? That's the way to change Anna's mind?" Sora temptingly said.

"Sure it does. Glacial Constructers, surround Sora and his meddling friends in one big maze."

"What the?"

The ice blocks kept multiplying and multiplying until they are big enough to surround Sora and the others. More and more of them come and multiply until the group gets trapped into one big maze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, prepare yourself guy for we are going to most hated level in all of Arendelle: The Frozen labyrinth. Only this time, with the Frozen crew getting trapped alongside the main trio. I don't know if I could finish it on the next day as it's going be rather long. Oh and as usual, the Slithering Blizzard, Alpha Ice, and Glacial Constructer are an original Heartless type and are not associated in the game in any way.


	4. Into the Frozen Labyrinth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trapped under Larxene's Frozen Labyrinth, Sora and the group are forced to traverse the maze to escape from wherever the Nobody placed them but just as they're about to reach for the exit...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Once again I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. Other than that, Read, Review, and Enjoy.

Sora wakes only to find himself trapped under one big maze and with no Donald or Goofy on sight

"W-where am I? Hello? Donald? Goofy? Anyone?"

"Ugh, what is this place?" Sora heard a girl's voice also waking up to this strange maze "Anna!" Sora helps her get up "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Um, Sora where is everyone else?"

"Hey! I'm here, am I being included in "everyone else"?" Olaf suddenly appears.

"Yup you're one of "everyone else" that we're talking about." Anna relieved that Olaf is okay.

"Maybe the others stuck on another maze. I guess the only way we could reunite if we press on together. I know this place is filled with many dangerous Heartlesses so Anna, make sure that you stay close to me and Olaf doesn't stray too far from us."

"Okay. I'm carrying Olaf then." As she grabs the snowman with her.

* * *

"Waaaak" Donald said as he wakes. "Where did the Organization sent us now?"

"I don't know Donald, this place really gives me the big creeps." Goofy answered, "Where's Sora and the princess? Maybe they landed on a different wall."

"Could be, Olaf is also missing, I'm just hoping he is with them instead of being alone where those creature could tear him apart." Kristoff who is with them before he put his hand on Sven's mouth.

" _Oh don't worry, Anna and Olaf would be fine as long as Sora is with them_ " Kristoff said imitating Sven's voice.

"C'mon fellas we have to go and find a way out of this maze."

"Wait Sven, can you mark this spot just in case." Kristoff instructs Sven who proceeds to "mark" the ground.

"Eww, why did you have to do that?" Donald closed his nose in disgust.

"So we won't get lost. Sven here can track whether or not we went to the same location or not." Kristoff answered. "Aww come on, you guys are animals, aren't you supposed to mark somewhere to signify that it belongs to you."

"Umm, we don't claim a section on our own, we work together I mean we journeyed to this together with Sora." Goofy said. "Hey aren't you surprised that you are meeting a talking animal like many others?"

"I've met stranger things before. C'mon let's go." Kristoff said before he, Sven, Donald and Goofy head out.

* * *

Back with Sora, Anna and Olaf the group continue press on to the maze.

"Hey, are we stuck on some kind of walls? They all look really creepy as if they're staring right into a body that doesn't have any human parts." Olaf said in his usual "out-of-place" tone.

"I know it's really creepy Olaf but I promise we'll get you out safely and you can experience the joy of light again." Anna replied while following with Sora not far behind. "By the way, I don't know what exactly did the cloaked woman meant about changing my mind. Is she saying that I become so tired that I go back to the kingdom out of exhaustion? Or that I go so many near death experiences that I become too scared to go any further."

"The cloaked bad guys like Larxene you saw always spout cruel words but never back it up with their actions. They try to get you under your skin by hitting you where it hurts the most but when you fight back, they run off like a coward." Sora answered

"Taunting words? Ha! I'm not afraid of anything if there is one thing good about me, it's that I'm a stubborn little girl who never gives up on anything." Anna proudly answered "No wolves or reindeers not named Sven will stop a princess like me including a giant hand that is apparently coming to life right in front of us."

"Giant hand? Whoa!" Sora saw in front a giant hand made up of the snow around them with a Heartless emblem on it's bottom palm. "Anna can you put Olaf somewhere safe?"

"On it." Before she put Olaf somewhere where he won't be harmed. "Come on Sora, let's give this hand fist of our own."

Anna then punched the hand which seemingly cause it to lose the ice around it while Sora uses his Keyblades to take down a finger before the hand is about to strike him but once he did, the fingers simply regenerated by absorbing the snow around it. "Sora, the hand is regenerating from the snow around us." Anna realized

"Yeah I know, and there's a lot of snow around us and we can't just burn all the ice around here. Maybe there's a weak point somewhere." Sora then used fire spells on the hand until...

"Sora wait, the ice cube, I'll grab it." Anna ran to the hand while it's regenerating, grabbed the Glacial Construct Heartless out of it's exposed body before throwing it down and stepping on the cube to destroy the Heartless. The hand then fizzle out into the snow beneath them.

"Wew that was close." Looking towards Olaf who is watching the fight from afar "Olaf are you alright?"

"I'm a snowman, of course I'm always alright and I can also see another passage right into the maze." Olaf replied cheerfully.

"Is it the only passage we got?"

"Yup unless we have to same creepy hallway from before."

"Sora wait. Maybe you could place some kind of marking here so at least we don't get lost even further." Anna said

"Oh that's a great idea. Ice!" Sora fires a blizzard heart symbol in the middle of the section as a marking.

"Huh?! You can use ice magic just like Elsa?"

"Yeah we can but our ice is not really as good as her. I mean we couldn't freeze a whole land over or create a living snowman."

"Hehehe I guess that's true." Anna chuckled "So shall we keep going?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Meanwhile one the other side of the maze, Kristoff has just managed to step on an ice cube Heartless that caused the giant ice hand to fall apart.

"Phew, I though we would burn down all the snow here." Donald, having just exhaust his fire magic in burning down the hand.

"Yeah, those hands kept reforming himself." Goofy after using the shield to cut down the fingers.

"The ice cubes are the ones controlling it so we just have to tear the hand until the cube is visible for us took it." Kristoff commented after using Sven to come close enough to the Heartless to rip it from the hand. "C'mon, let's keep going." Donald and Goofy then followed him in search of both the exit along with the separated group.

* * *

_"Go away Anna!"_

_"Get out! I have no time to play with you!"_

_This voice...is this from the past,_ Anna thought as she suddenly began hearing voices in her head.

"Anna, are you okay?" Asked Sora, concerned about Anna.

"It's nothing let's just keep going."

Upon entering one section, they suddenly encounter white ninja-like creatures. But Sora realize that this isn't a Heartless at all.

"M-more Heartlesses?" Anna shocked at these new white colored creatures.

"No. They're Nobodies, and this must be one of Larxene's kind." Sora said, readying his Keyblade against this new enemy.

While is Anna placing Olaf somewhere safe, Sora tries to attack one of the Ninjas but they ran around him, firing their kunais, blitz dashing to him real close and seemingly creating a decoy to distract him.

"Sora! Look out below you!" Anna sees something below him

"Huh? Whoa!" Sora looked down and he barely dodged an ice spire from below. Sora attacks the ninjas coming after him only to find they're clones.

"Sora maybe they worked just like the wolves we fought. We have to take out the leader."

"No, we have to take out the real one." And he can tell that since one of the ninjas have a different coloration, then it's the real one. When the Ninja prepare to fire the Kunai, "Now!" Sora attacks and out goes the Nobody along with the other clones. But two other Ninjas still remain and when Sora is about to come close, they jolt themselves within an electric field but Anna then threw one of the ice piece at one of them, distracting it enough that Sora is able to strike it down but when Sora tries to attack the last one, it dodged...right into Anna's grip where she pin it down and kept punching the Nobody but then, she get knocked back by a spire underneath her. "Whoa!" As Anna gets pushed back. "Anna!" Sora after strucking the Nobody, then uses his cure spell on her which heals the princess but leaves his magic on cooldown. "Are you okay?" Sora asked. "I-I'm fine." Then three more Ninjas show up. "Anna stay close to me." Anna nods and when one attempt to attack them, Sora intercepts it before Anna punches it out and stabs one with a Kunai she took, vanquishing it. Then two of the ninjas proceed to create more clones. When one of the clones attempt to attack the, Sora grabbed the Ninjas and proceeds to throw around the clones and into the real one causing the others to dissipate before Sora finishes it off with a fire spell. He then throws a Keyblade at the last Ninja but it deflect it with it's electric field but Sora and Anna quickly took the opportunity to go close and pin it down before Sora then proceeds to finish the last one off.

"Wew, that was really tough." Anna relieved that these guys are finally gone.

"Yeah, the Nobodies are much harder than the Heartlesses." Sora responded.

After the Nobodies are wiped out, an Ice spire appears right in front of them. While Sora goes to spin it, Anna began hearing more voices from her past life.

_"Please come out and play Elsa."_

_"Dear, your sister is too busy to play with you right now, why don't you go play with someone else."_

_"Nobody wants to play with me anymore. Even Papa and Mama doesn't seem to care about_   _me_."

 _More voices from my childhood_.

"Anna, come on we just a new passage for us to follow through." Sora arrives having just finished spinning the spire to find a new passage.

"Coming." Anna then grabbed Olaf out of the hiding and continue to traverse throughout the maze, taking out all Heartless and Nobodies along the way when suddenly, Anna began hearing a voice similar to her own.

" _Why do you insist on saving your sister? Why do you care so much for someone who shut you out for so long_."

"W-who's that?"

"Anna?"

"No, it's nothing."

"Oh okay, let's keep going then."

* * *

Later upon traversing another labyrinth, taking out all the Heartless and Nobodies that got in their way.

" _You should give in to your selfish desires. Embrace it. Leave your sister to rot just how she left you._ "

"No, I won't." Anna refuse to yield to this voice.

 _"Head out to another kingdom with the love of your life. I'm sure the Keyblade wielder can aid you in breaking up the ice sheets that entraps this kingdom_."

"Get out my head."

_Get even with her, avenge all the sufferings your so-called sister did to you. An eye for-_

"Anna?"

"Huh?" Looks down to see Olaf acting concerned with her.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Olaf. Just got assaulted with voices."

"Oh, are the voices friendly people?"

"No... they're rather hostile. They are…telling me that I should leave my sister and… leave my frozen kingdom to pursue my own dreams."

"Anna, don't listen to whatever is tempting you. Always listen to what your heart say. Those voices are only there to convince you to just give up." Sora said to Anna

"Yeah Anna, Elsa is a really nice lady. Why are we not meeting her." Olaf innocently replied

"I know, I'm not going to listen to these voices. I will only follow where my heart leads which is straight to Elsa. I know that this Larxene woman just wants me to turn back and never return. But I won't, I will keep moving forward. Isn't that right Sora?"

Sora smiled at the comment and nods.  _May our heart be our guiding key._

* * *

They then continue walking through the maze but just as they are about to comment on a potential exit, Larxene appears again right in front of them.

"We managed to traverse out of your maze already. Have you came here just to add more layers? That trick won't work on us again." Sora angrily said to her

"Nope, I'm just here to congratulate on you for finding an exit before the other group found it." Larxene before she sarcastically clapped her hands for this "achievement".

"Where are they now?!"

"They're still out there in the maze, lost in this endless labyrinth."

"*gasp* Let's find them right now Sora." But just as Anna is about to go back, Larxene teleports onto the other side.

"Not so fast princess. So? Having second thoughts on finding your sister again?" Larxene asked with a grin on her face.

"Nope still not changing my mind about it." Anna boastfully countered her comment.

"Hmm, then perhaps the darkness within your heart will give you a clear answer."

"Huh?"

"Larxene no!" Sora tries to stop her but the Nobody kicked Sora away before she fires a dark blast at her and Anna gets knocked unconscious.  _What is...happening to me?_

"Anna! What did you do to her!?" Sora angrily asked.

"Aww I just gave her trip to the memory lane where she will be assaulted by all the pain and agony that her sister gave her, enough that she will give up on Elsa and leave me with noone to resist."

"Not a chance! I'm going to free her from the slumber from the darkness." But before Sora could do it, Larxene jolts him with her electricity.

"Sorry Keyblade "master" but you're not going to stop Anna from becoming one with the darkness." Then she order several more of the Glacial Constructs to trap him under another layer of maze, trapping him further. "When you come out of this maze, Anna will a completely different person before you know it."

"Wait Larxene!" Before Sora gets trapped again. "No way! I won't the sisters fall into the darkness!" Sora decides to run into the maze to find Anna before she succumbs to the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I say that this is going to a long chapter, well it ended up being too long for my liking and the second part will be uploaded at Monday after I have my well-earned vacation.


	5. Out of the Frozen Labyrinth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the princess on the verge of succumbing to the darkness, Sora and co. must hurry before the Organization has claimed another victim for their plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Once again I do not own the property of Frozen or Kingdom Hearts. Other than that, Read, Review, and Enjoy.

"Prince Hans, the people of Arendelle are freezing and they are complaining about their food supply unexpected cold. Perhaps we should give our assistance."

"Send in whatever blankets you have. Make sure that the people are warm and nourished. I will arrive later to personally help them." Hans replied to one of the servants as he is scouring the library to learn more about the kingdom.

"As you wish sir." The burly fat servant replied before leaving to instruct the other servants.

As Hans sends the servants off, he then recalls everything he learnt while becoming the temporary ruler of the kingdom. Apparently this kingdom used to have an open gates policy to the common populace where they celebrate festivals with their people and often they personally consult other people's problems. But then suddenly the royal kings and queens declare the gates to be closed and servants dismissed, which causes many people to be upset at this policy as all those celebrations and festivals suddenly disappeared. Hans assumed that the royals did it to keep the soon-to-be queen's ice powers a secret from everyone including Anna. Over time, public opinion of their ruler slowly begins to decline as they assumed that the royals don't really care about them. Then thirteen years after the closed door policy, the gates were open again for the queen's coronation but it ends in disaster when he unwittingly reveal her powers during an argument about Anna's quick marriage with him.

" _All I have to do to gain public approval is to keep the gates open and ensure that the people are taken care of. With public opinion on their new queen hitting rock bottom, the people, the council, and even the guards would rather have me as their ruler. Should the queen and the princess return, I could order the people here to stage a coup on their queen, execute her and claim Anna as the sire for a new heir._ " Hans can't help but chuckle at Anna's naivety. " _With the queen gone, the princess would completely cling to me as the only person she has left, and with her naivety, I could simply manipulate her into doing whatever I want_."

"And then everyone back home will finally see me as a man worthy to rule the throne. This going to be much easier than I thought." Hans smirked.

"So what have you learned while you were?" A portal appears and out comes Larxene, his benefactor and dealer.

"I learned a lot more than I thought while ruling the kingdom. How the kingdom used to be pristine until the closed gates, how the royal sisters used to be really close and how I can take advantage of the turmoils." As Hans looked over his frozen kingdom.

"Hmm, that sure is a lot your learned. But have you ever wonder why the closed doors policy even began in the first place?"

"Is it to keep Elsa's ice powers hidden from everyone?"

"You're only partially true, perhaps I can tell you the story of the day that started it all..." Larxene smirked as she begins to tell him the full story.

* * *

Meanwhile back within Anna's heart, she gets drowned in the pool of darkness as she slowly succumbs to it.

_Papa? Why I can't play with my sister anymore?_

_Elsa, do you build a snowman?_

_Go away Anna!_

_Ok bye..._

_Papa. Mama, why isn't my sister coming for my birthday?_

" _What is this? Are these they my past memories?"_

Cut to more flashback of young Anna crying in her bed.

_Why can't you be ever as good as your sister?_

_Why can't I leave the castle? Why aren't they coming to play with us anymore?_

_Hey Elsa, I have a game of snowball fight. Maybe you want to play. Please for your big sister?_

_Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs._

" _We used to be so close…"_

_Papa, Mama, let's play together…_

_We're sorry dear but we have much more urgent things to do. Why don't you go play by yourself._

_But I'm bored and Elsa won't play with me._

_Don't worry surely you a lot of things to do in this big castle._

" _Not even my parents were there for me. They're always too busy for any playtime with a dumb spare like me."_

Flash forward to the Anna sharing one last hug with her parents before they were heading on a diplomatic trip but then two weeks later while awaiting for their arrival…

_Princess Anna, your parents, unfortunately did not return_

_What no papa… mama…_

Flash forward to Anna having a funeral alone, without her sister

 _Princess Anna why isn't your older sister coming to mourn her parents? Does she not care that she loses the people she loved the most or even trying to comfort you? Your sister has to go to be a heartless jerk! That's the only explanation_.  _And this is jerk going run over our entire kingdom!_ Anna said nothing to the man nor does she even bother to internally rebuke this.

_"We only have each other. It's just you and me, what are we going to do? Do you want to build a snowman?"_ _Before crying outside the door and later in her own room, crying herself into sleep for days without end as the poor girl is left totally alone_

" _She was…never there for me_."

"That's right dear so why even help her?"

"Huh?" Anna hearing a voice that sounds just her...

* * *

Back in the Labyrinth, Sora has just struck down waves of Ninja Nobodies before Sora spins the ice spire to open a new passage.

"Donald! Goofy! Kristoff!" Sora sees the group and approaches them, happy to know that they are okay.

"Huh? Sora!" Donald and Goofy are happy to be reunited with him.

"I always knew you're okay." The group hugged together.

"Okay, I know you three are close friends but where is Anna and Olaf?" Kristoff rolling his eyes at the fact that they act like they haven't see each other in a long time even though it's only a while before he decides to ask about them.

"Olaf is probably next to Anna being split apart. But it's Anna I'm worried about." Sora replied to Kristoff

"The princess?" Donald and Goofy asked about her.

"Larxene is trying to corrupt Anna with the darkness, if we don't hurry, she's going to succumb it!"

"What?! Then what are we waiting for?! Let's find her!" Kristoff said, worried about Anna before the group continues through the maze.

* * *

Anna looks and saw her own self. Only this "Anna" is in her casual clothes that are in tatters, golden eyes, silver hair, and pointed ears.

"Who are you?" Anna asked to her other self.

The other Anna replied "I am you, or rather the darkness that is residing within you. But you can call me Anti-Anna. I'm you're true self. Don't you see, neither your sister nor your parents are out there for you. You are alone, with no one to take special care for you, nobody to play or even tell bedtime stories. Your sister never really cared for you, never comforted you, never celebrated with you. And she certainly never mourned her parents with you."

"N-no, there must be some kind of explanation. Maybe it has something to do with her ice powers." Anna desperately trying to justify her sister's actions.

"But then, why didn't she tell you about it? Surely such a good sister would tell you this secret." Anna said nothing about it. "Hmm, still not convinced, then perhaps this will enlighten you." As the dark self began showing visions from Elsa's coronation

_I wish that this will last forever_

_I also wish that it will too. But it can't_

_Bu-_

_No it can't_

Anna witnessed Elsa seemingly opening up only to shut her out again without explanation.

_You can't marry someone you just met_

_What do you know about true love?!_

_More than you! All you know is how to shut people out!_

_You asked for a blessing and my answer is no._

_Party is over, close the gates._

_Please I can't live like this anymore._

_Then leave._

Each time Anna witnessed this, her heart seemingly become more and more vulnerable to the darkness.

"That's it. Don't fight it. Embrace it. And what do you think would happen if you actually convinced her to come back." Anti-Anna then conjures a possible outcome to Anna if Elsa returned.

_"As the first issue I am as the returning queen. Prince Hans is to deported back to the Southern Isles immediately and the gates to close and to never open. If I see any guards opening the gates, then that guard is to be executed immediately!"_

_"No please Elsa you can't do this."_

_"I am the queen and I can do anything I want. Lock Anna in her room and don't let her out at any moment of time."_

_"No Elsa Nooooooo! I hate you! I HATE YOUUUUU!" As Anna gets dragged away by the guards and Elsa returns to her room, never to leave again, demanding all trade partners to be ceased and the council the never step foot on the castle anymore._

"And here is the outcome if you chose to give up on her." Anti-Anna conjures a vision to her as to what would happen if she gives up on her sister.

_Three years after the execution of their wicked queen, the kingdom has just celebrated the third anniversary of the open gates policy. Arendelle is now regarded as the happiest and most prosperous kingdom in the world and all of the royalties has come to give their regards for their new queen._

_Queen Anna has just arrived with her handsome husband and king Hans along with their two year old daughter named Joan. There all the people give their blessings and share their joy as the queen has just finished her speech to her subjects._

_"Elsa may have been my sister, but she wasn't my family. I'm sorry I fail to see it before, I'm so lucky to have you all as part of my family."_

By the time Anna finished seeing this, her eyes looks to become more lifeless as she succumbs to the darkness.

"That's it my dear, embrace the darkness within you, the anger, hate, loneliness, the feeling of abandonment, leave the old life with your sister behind and send her to where she belongs. There you can live the life that you wanted with all the people who will care for you, who will nurture you, who will see your heir as the ruler of the kingdom once the previous one is gone." The dark self then offer her hand to Anna who is seemingly about to extend her arm and accepts it...

* * *

"Anna!" Sora and co. managed to traverse the labyrinth and sees Anna unconscious as the darkness begins to seep into her.

"Anna! Get up! Say something!" Kristoff desperately tries to get Anna to open her eyes.

"Oh there you are guys, I was play counting sheeps until she is awake. Why is even sleeping in a really creepy place like this? She doesn't seem to be moving. Maybe this is one of Elsa's really realistic ice creations." A disembodied Olaf head unnecessarily commented which doesn't become disembodied anymore with Donald and Goofy patching him up.

"She doesn't seem to respond." Kristoff worried about her.

"Then I'll go into her heart and save." Sora deciding use his Keyblade to enter her heart and free Anna from the darkness.

* * *

*punch*...into her face.

"Ouch what gives?" As Anti-Anna has just got a punch in the face instead of handshake that she expected.

"No! I won't give up on my sister! Not while I have the chance to make things right.

"What? How can you possible make things right?! Even if you do it won't bring those lost years back."

"I know it won't but as people say in the books: "The past is in the past. What determines you is how decide the future." And I will bury away all those painful memories and start a new life together with Elsa!"

"Hah and you think that you will succeed in talking to your sister?"

"Well as Sora once said, "You will never know unless you try." And beside he came to me to help my sister open up and bring back summer to the kingdom. I will not let him down."

"You! This has got to be some sort of mistake! Why can't you look after your own happiness for once!"

"I tried to be selfish for once and look what just happened. If everyone else is happy, then that is a sacrifice I would be willing to make!"

"This is impossible! Nothing can't be corrupted! Even someone with a pure heart such as you can fall to the darkness! Just because you're filled with light doesn't make immune to darkness! Why can't you listen for once in your life!?" Anna note that her alternate self somehow know more than what she had known in her entire life which means...

"If you want me to listen to what you say, then tell me, why is my sister shutting me out? How did she have these powers from and why is she so afraid? What do you gain from someone like me?" Anna counter her back "Huh Larxene? After all, you know how just how much I loved being shut out by other people."

As Anna correctly deduced, the supposed darker self of her transforms back into Larxene.

"Ugh, I'm not going to tell you anything."

"Then I'm not going hear out whatever you say. And since I'm in my mind, it means I can do whatever I want here and that means..." Anna punches her out of her mind. "I already made my choice and nothing will make me change that." Anna then noticed as the darkness begins to seep away from her.

"Anna! There you are, we're going to free you from the darkness now." Sora somehow managed to appear to her mind which made Anna a but confused.

"Sora? How could you even come inside me?"

"Well, I used my Keyblade to enter into your heart. We're going to free you from the darkness now."

"Yeah about that, I sorta punched out Larxene away out of my mind. And I also let all those tempting words go over my head." Anna proudly said.

"Wow really?" Sora amazed that she managed to resist the darkness.

"Yeah and she did say something about me being pure heart. Like filled with light. What exactly that mean?"

_"A New Seven Hearts to fill our ranks."_

"Umm... How do I explain it...?" Sora tries to think of a simplified explanation for her.

"Sora, are you hiding something from me?" Anna asked suspiciously.

"No of course not, it's just that unlike me or others, your heart is completely devoid of darkness that is in other people including other people like me. They say that those with hearts of pure light can repel all the darkness around them." Sora hurriedly explained, hoping that Anna doesn't try to get him to spill further information about other worlds.

"Hmmm okay then." Anna accepted the answer but begins to suspect that there is more to him than what she knows.  _Please don't tell me you're shutting me out too_. "So how do we get out of all this darkness?" Anna changed the topic of discussion.

"Easy, we use our power of light together to remove it. Come on, let's do it together and say "Light" with me." Sora said as he uses his Keyblade to purge off the light within Anna.

"Light!" As their light began overwhelming the darkness.

* * *

"Ugh, finally I'm awake." Anna having woke up from whatever Larxene did to make her sleep.

"Anna, thank goodness you're awake. Are you okay." Kristoff helps Anna up from her slumber.

"Kristoff? Wait that means?" Anna sees not just Sora and Olaf but Kristoff, Sven, Donald and Goofy too.

"Yup, we are all one again, come the exit to the maze is this way." Sora said as the group head out to find a dark portal.

"Finally! We're out of this stinkin place, nothing is going to stop us now!" Donald temptingly and not after he said that, several ice cubes absorb all the snow and ice around them to create a big frost giant with a Heartless emblem on its chest.

"You were saying." Kristoff snarkily replied.

"C'mon guys we'll take care of this." Sora and the others ready themselves as they prepare for battle but not before Anna puts Olaf somewhere safe.

Donald used their fire spells at the chest to expose the core while the group dodges it's hand swipes and ice from underground. While the Heartless tries to regenerate using the ice around it, Anna, Kristoff and Goofy distracts the Heartless by tearing their limbs apart while Sora strikes at the Ice Cube core that Donald has exposed. After a couple of bouts, the group is able to finish off the ice cub and ultimately, vanishing the snow construct along with it.

"Wew, please tell me that it's the last obstacle for this maze." Anna having grabbed Olaf with her and already being tired of fighting through all these creatures.

"Well, it looks like this wall looks to be collapsing now that the core is gone." Goofy replied

"Waaaak! Let's get out of this place now!" Donald exclaimed as he and the others rushed into the portal away from the collapsing lair and back into where they came from.

"Ah, the sweet sight of natural sun. How I missed you." Olaf excitedly playing angel on the snow.

"I'm glad we finally got out of this maze. That detour was an utter waste of our time." Anna also relieved to be out. "So Sora shall we keep going?"

"Yeah." Sora nods and the group continues onwards to find Elsa.

* * *

Back in Arendelle while Hans had just given towels and food supplies to the common citizens, he recalls the conversation he had with Larxene.

_"I see, I guess it explains everything that happened." Hans having just processed what he had learned from her regarding the sisters. "Well that just makes it easier for me to manipulate them. I know that if Anna were to ever knows this, she would no longer devote her entire life to me eventually get replaced with that witch of a sister, and I can't let that happen."_

_"That's right Hans, you should always make sure to have your fiancee by her side and never let her go. Always keep her out of the loop and never reveal the full details." Larxene said, knowing full well that Hans begins falling to the darkness. "Hey Hans, how about I give you a taste of magic that Elsa possessed_ _."_

_"M-magic?" Hans surprised at the thought of having magic._

_"Yup, by channeling all your anger, hate, and selfishness, your power grows the more you give in to it. Here let me give you a shot of my dark powers." Larxene then bestows a bit of the darkness into the man, grinning at the growing darkness within him "That's right dear, don't shy away from it, embrace this feeling, give in to the darkness within you._ _"_

_"T-this power..." Hans then channels his magic and with it, a small imp-like creature is born. "Wow, I can do that."_

_"Oh, that's the least of what the darkness can do, you can also spawn my very own white creatures, try it."_

_Hans uses his power to spawn ninja-like white creatures which makes him amazed at it._

_"Although, I would try conceal your powers if I were you. The gold eyes would make others suspicious about you."_

_"Oh, right." Hans conceals his powers and his golden eyes return back to his natural green eyes._

_"Prince Hans, are you coming?" The fat servant asked again._

_"Hold I'm coming now." As he leaves Larxene in the library behind._

"Prince Hans, are we just expected to sit here and freeze while you give away all of Arendelle's tradeable goods?"  _Ugh, It's Weaseltown again_ Hans is starting to get annoyed at this Duke's nagging demands as his mind returns to the present time.

"Princess Anna has given her orders and-"

"And that's another thing; has it dawned on you that your princes-" But before Weaselton can respond even further, Hans proceeds to channel his darkness and his eyes turn yellow as he intimidates the duke into submission. "Do not question the Princess. She left me in charge, and I will not hesitate to protect Arendelle from treason."  _This power, it felt so good_.

"T-treason?!" The duke suddenly becomes scared of the prince but just as they are about to argue even further, the horse that Anna used to find Elsa has returned to them. But there is no Anna in tow. Which made Hans realize... "Princess Anna is in trouble. I need volunteers to go with me to find her!" A couple of them volunteered including the two guards that accompanies the duke before they head off.

* * *

As Hans and the volunteers head off, Larxene watches from afar, smirking as her plans began setting in motion.  _Everyone here is about to fall into darkness, all I have to do is to transfer their darknesses into Elsa. That way I will have unstoppable snow queen that even Sora and the others will fall under our feet. Hmm perhaps even the old jerk will get freeze ove- Ugh..._ Larxene begans groaning in pain as a piece of her gets destroyed which made Larxene realize..."Ugh, I can't believe it, how could the "Little Spare" still love her sister after everything she did to her. Now she is really going talk to Elsa." Larxene gets a bit frustrated at Anna's pluckiness. "Except that since Anna still doesn't know the exact reason, she will probably fail just as much Sora did." Larxene laughed to herself, knowing the pain Anna will soon feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Sora and the other have at last escaped from the Frozen labyrinth and is now marching towards the castle. Yes I swear, no more obstacles, Sora and co. will reach the castle on the next chapter.


	6. Once Bitten, Twice Shy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora and co. has returned to the Queen's Ice Castle and this time, they have backup in tow, but unfortunately the results are all the same with Larxene taking advantage of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Frozen or Kingdom Hearts, other than that Read, Review, and Enjoy

After defeating a couple of Heartlesses along the way, Sora, Donald and Goofy has finally returned to the Ice Castle with Anna, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf in tow with Kristoff and Anna being amazed at the sight of it.

"Now that's ice. I might cry." Kristofff watched in amazement.

"Go ahead. I won't judge." Anna approach the door to the castle. "You guys should probably wait here." Olaf tries to go in as well "You too Olaf, just give me a minute."

"Okay"

"Are you sure Anna? We can talk to her together." Sora asked.

"No it's alright Sora, I'm sure she won't hurt me." Anna knocks on the door only to find out its open "Ha. It opened. That's a first." Anna then enters the Ice Castle and sees Elsa on with her new look.

"I thought I already told you to leave the castle." Elsa immediately assumed that Sora came in again.

"No Elsa it's me Anna. And wow you look different, like more beautifuller."

"Anna?! No, no, no please leave, I don't want to hurt you." Elsa surprised and horrified that Anna came to her.

"You won't hurt me Elsa, I believe in you."

"You belong in Arendelle. I belong here, where I can be who I am without hurting anybody."

"Actually about that…" Anna tries to tell her about the winter in Arendelle but then Olaf came in along with Kristoff along with Sora, Donald and Goofy.

"59… 60! Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs."

"Olaf?" Elsa amazed that she built the snowman.

"Yeah, you built him with your powers. We all see your powers as a gift Elsa. I mean we are all amazed at your Ice Castle." Sora said to her.

"Sora?! Why are you here, I thought I told you to leave!" Elsa a bit frustrated that Sora came back.

"We were all worried about you Elsa. Your sister is especially worried and wants you to come back." Sora replied

"Elsa, we used to be so close. We can be like that again." Anna pleaded with her

But Elsa, remembering the tragic day, sadly "No we can't… Goodbye…" she then leaves and heads to the balcony

"Elsa wait-"

"I was just trying to protect you."

Sora tries to follow but Anna waves her hand and stops him, as if silently asking to let talk to her sister alone. Sora just nods at this

"Gosh, I guess even the princess couldn't persuade the queen to come back." Goofy said.

"Ahh fuey why don't we just leave the so called queen alone and give up on this whole endeavor." Donald frustratingly exclaimed

"Aww come one Donald, you know we can't give up on trying. Besides, the kingdom is still under ice, and Larxene wants to use Elsa for the Organization's benefit." Sora said to the two.

"Gosh, do you think that the queen actually knows that she froze the whole land over. Maybe she is under the illusion that as long as she is alone in this Ice Castle, then nobody would be hurt by her powers." Goofy begins to wonder about it.

"Hmm, yeah when you think about it, Elsa does act sorta like Riku, maybe we can bring him up or perhaps tell her that the Organization is coming after her." Sora offered.

"Well, I guess that's worth a shot." Donald hesitantly agrees

"Have they forget we're right here listening to them." Kristoff shows some mild annoyance at being left out. Sven just nods before they and Olaf heads with them.

Meanwhile in the castle balcony _…_ Anna has just told Elsa about the eternal winter in Arendelle, which Elsa apparently just realized about it.

"You kind of set off an eternal winter… everywhere." Anna said.

"What everywhere?" Elsa is seemingly shocked at this revelation and then Anna kept trying to convince Elsa to come back but then… "I CAN'T!" she snapped and struck Anna in the heart. It is then that Sora and the group appears.

"Anna!" Sora approaches Anna and helps her get up.

"Anna! Are you okay?" Kristoff asked her.

"I'm okay… I'm fine." Anna tries to falsely reassure them about her state while getting up.

"What have you done!" Donald accusing Elsa of Anna's state

_What have you done! This is getting out of hand!_

Elsa face becomes firm and resolute "All of you have to go now!" She shouted at them.

"No! I'm not leaving without you Elsa! We can do this together." Anna refuses to leave her sister.

"How? What power do you have to stop this winter? To stop me?" Elsa asked them about her powers.

"Y-you can come with us back to the kingdom. I know there is way to help thaw it out." Anna offered an answer but it's clear that she doesn't know how.

"I know someone who used to act like you Elsa, if we can go together then perhaps we can find a way to stop the winter. After all, friendship can solve any problems."

Elsa realizes that neither of them have an exact answer, sadly leaving her with no other way, "I'm sorry Anna, Sora but you leave me with no other choice."

"Elsa?" Just as Anna asked, Elsa suddenly creates a giant ice monster in front of them.

* * *

Moments later, said monster has just grabbed everyone in tow and out of the castle.

"Go away." The monster then throws Sora, Donald and Goofy with one of his hand, right outside the bridge next to Sven.

"Gosh bringing the princess didn't quite work either." Goofy said.

"So what do we do now? Brainwash her so she becomes a good guy?" Donald offered.

"Do we really have the power to do that? And I'm not sure if that's a good idea." Goofy replied.

"Don't worry guys surely there's another way." Sora reassures the group.

Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf gets thrown not long after.

"Hey! It's not nice to throw people!" Anna shouted at the ice monster.

"All right feisty pants. Calm down. Just let the snowman be." Kristoff tries telling Anna to calm down

"Okay. I'm calm." Anna seemingly looks calm but then she throws a snowball at the ice monster which just makes it angry.

"Uh-oh. Now you made him mad." Kristoff now gets afraid of it and decides to run away from it.

"Let's get out of here guys. The group tries to run away from the creature but not before taking Olaf's disassembled fragments together with them and put him back together.

As Anna is running, she sees a trees sagged under a big snow making her brain shine, "Sora! Kristoff! I have an idea." Anna then released all the snow from the sagging tree and the tree snaps right into the ice monster, knocking it back.

Sora shouted, "Donald! Now!" Immediately, Sora and Donald took their opportunity to land fire spells at the ice construct while distracted.

"Fire!" Donald fire a Fire spell at him. The two Sora and Donald kept throwing their fire spells at the ice creature which makes it groaning in pain then Sora comes right in and strucks the creature down.

"Now to finish it!" Sora powers up his Keyblade and prepares to vanquish the beast but…

"Sora wait! Don't kill him!" Anna pleads to Sora not to kill him, knowing that he is an ice creation just like Olaf.

"Huh?" Sora surprised at Anna's comment.

"He only opposed us because he wants to protect his creator, it doesn't feel right for us to kill someone who is just doing his job. Besides, he is as much of snow creation as Olaf."

"But? How do we get out then, we're surrounded and this thing doesn't seem to let up." Sora watched as the ice creature quickly recovered

"Then you hold it off, we'll use a rope to go down safely." Kristoff then used a safety rope to safely pull Anna down.

"There we go. Hey! Where'd ya guys go? We totally lost Marshmallow back there!" Olaf having just appeared in front of the group.

"This guy is named Marshmallow?" Sora being baffled at the ice monster's name.

"Yeah a fitting name coming from an innocent snowman." Donald roll his eyes at Olaf's naming convention.

The ice creature named Marshmallow then proceeds to spike up but Sora, Donald and Goofy avoided its charge while they attack using their fire spells and shields until Sora destroys the armor with Firaza. Donald and Goofy then struck the creature down and knocks it unconscious.

"Remember, Anna said we can't kill him so I guess we have no choice but to jump…" Sora looks down and see they have no other choice.

"Are you kidding, we will never survive this fall!" Donald exasperated as Sora's plan.

"Hopefully, the snow will soften our blow." Goofy proclaimed in a reassuring tone, but then they see Olaf already jumping down.

"Geronimo!"

"Alright guys lets juuuuuuuuump!" Sora along with the other two then jumps down into a pile of snow where Anna and Kristoff waits for them with the latter having just reassembled Olaf's parts along with Sven who arrived at their location.

"Sora! Donald! Goofy! You guys are alright!" Anna said who has just climbed down safely thanks to Kristoff's rope.

"Yup. Good thing snow's so soft. We could do this a hundred times." Sora sarcastically said.

"NO! Let's not!" Donald vehemently refused, blind to Sora's sarcasm.

"You sure you don't wanna go again?" Goofy asked the two.

"Nooo, thank youuu!" Sora lie down in annoyance.

"He found us. Who's my cute little reindeer?" Olaf having woke up clings to "reindeer" Sven.

"Don't talk to him like that!" Kristoff quickly separated the two.

Anna giggles at the boys antics but then her expression suddenly became sad. "Hey guys, I'm sorry for letting you down, you put so much faith in me in talking to Elsa and it seems that even I couldn't help convince her to come back."

"Hey, it's okay Anna, you tried your best and besides we failed just as much as you do. We can always try talk to her again." Sora reassuring a saddened Anna.

"No Sora I actually didn't make it better, in fact I made things worse. Now Elsa seems to panic a lot more about her powers and I don't even know what to do now…"

"You know princess, maybe instead of telling the queen how much you love her, perhaps you should  _show_  her that you love her. After all, there are times when actions speak louder than words." Goofy suggested to Anna recalling an old saying.

"Show her… Um… I don't really how Goofy, I wish there was some way I can do to prove it to her. Maybe I should shower as many presents as possible or maybe..." Anna begins contemplating on how to show her love to Elsa, not bothering to correct Goofy about addressing her as a princess.

"Sora, your sword can enter into someone's heart right? Like you did to Anna before." Kristoff asked Sora.

"It's called a Keyblade and yeah it can." Sora replied to him.

"Perhaps, you could that Keyblade thing to enter into Elsa's heart and I don't know what happened there but you could probably convince the queen to change her mind." Kristoff suggested to the Keyblade wielder.

"I don't know Kristoff, I don't feel right into mind-controlling Elsa to come with us." Anna doubts the ethnicity of this suggestion.

"Then what else can we do if words can't convince her?" Kristoff argued with her but then he noticed something "Actually on another topic, your hair looks different."

"Huh?" Sora is confused before he looks at Anna's hair as it is turning white Anna! Your hair is turning white!

"White? It's what?" Anna having just realized after looking at one of her braid.

"It's because she struck you, isn't it?" Kristoff realized.

"Does it look bad?" Anna asked.

"Um... no you still look really healthy." Goofy desperately tries to lie about her state.

"You hesitated." Olaf said to Goofy.

Donald then proceeds to accuse the queen of purposely striking her sister, "No of course she is not alright and it's all thanks to that witch who struck her little-."

"Donald! She didn't mean to strike me! It was... just an accident." Anna defended her sister from Donald's accusations like she once did on Weaseltown.

"Come on guys, I know a help for Anna." Kristoff then decided to take the group to where he knows will help her.

"You do?" Sora said in a hopeful tone.

"Yeah, and these guys are known as love experts. They know what to do." The group follows where Kristoff is heading but then midway through the walk…

"Hey, is it alright if someone checks up on Elsa? I'm really worried about my sister." Anna begins showing concern about her sister.

"But Anna, we can't go back to the caste at your state right now." Kristoff assumes that Anna is going back to the Ice Castle again with her weakened state.

"No I-I mean, Sora, Donald, and Goofy could go there." Anna corrected Kristoff.

"But princess, what about the Heartless? And Larxene should she appear to kill you both." Donald said to Anna.

"Donald, you don't have to call me that, you can just call me Anna. And don't worry I'm sure Kristoff and Sven will defend for me."

"I'm not sure if I am cut out for the job." Kristoff replied to the group.

"Donald, Goofy, you two escort them, I'll check up on Elsa myself and maybe I can warn her about the Organization." Sora volunteered to go there for their sake.

"Sora, are you sure?" Goofy asked to Sora.

"Yup, as long as you two are with them, I know that they'll be safe from harm. I can easily take care of any Heartless that stands in my way."

"Oh, I guess I forgot to tell Elsa about Larxene in the midst of all the talking. Anyway Sora, thanks for the help and good luck." Anna being grateful at Sora.

"Hey, it's our job to help people in need and good luck to you too Anna, hope they can help you with the freezing ice heart. Sora then heads up to the mountains while the group continues on into whatever direction Kristoff is heading.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Ice Castle, Elsa has just learned about the eternal winter she set upon her kingdom and desperately tries to find a way to remove it by repeating the mantra that her parents instructs her to do, "Get it together. Control it. Don't feel. Don't feel. Don't FEEL!" But the ice spikes kept appearing and her attempts ended up failing.

"Ah yes, it looks like Anna did came for you after all, contrary to what you'd expect." A Dark Corridor appears and Larxene comes out of it.

"Please leave, I do not want to hurt you." Elsa doesn't look at her and ice spikes between them starts to grow even bigger.

"Hmm how can you make me leave, besides I came here to congratulate you on how you chose the path of darkness." Elsa said nothing about it. "Aww come on Elsie, why give me the cold shoulder. Or perhaps, I could tell you just struck your little sister in her heart. Oh of course you already know that."

"You knew that Anna is coming didn't you? And you didn't even tell me about this." Elsa looks over the shoulder to the intruder and shows a somewhat cold anger to Larxene.

"Nuh uh uh," Larxene puts one finger up and waves it "I don't think you have the rights to be upset about it considering that  _you_  didn't tell your sister about your powers for thirteen years." Larxene can tell that it's beginning to get into Elsa "Even now you didn't even tell her the exact reason why you shut her out." Elsa seemingly shows pain in her face at that comment "So tell me Elsa, just how desperate you are to want to conceal your powers and save the sister who probably hates you now?" Elsa looks back to see Larxene offer a handshake like before only this time, she's desperate for anything that could save everyone.

"I'm sorry but I can't accept your handshake, I don't want to hurt you." But by saying that, it seems that Elsa mentally accepted her handshake.

"You don't have to accept it, all that matters is that you open your heart to the darkness within you. The more you give in to it, the better you will be in controlling your powers. And who knows, perhaps you can even thaw out Arendelle and remove the ice piece within Anna's heart. Here, let me give a demonstration." Larxene then fires her dark powers at Elsa who seemingly accepts it, believing that it's the only way to protect her sister, Larxene shows a wicked grin at the sight "That's it dear, don't resist it,  _let it go_ ,  _let it go_ ,  _don't hold it back anymore_." Larxene mocks Elsa's song "Hehehehehe, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Larxene lets out an evil laugh as Elsa's eyes starts to become golden.  _It seems that even pure heart aren't immune to the effects of darkness. This is going to be easier than I thought. Speaking of that, the Prince of the Southern Isles is coming. Or maybe I can channel that darkness into creating more Heartlesses against those meddling kids._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are approaching the climax of the story guys, only three more chapters before the story finishes. Expect the story to either appear tomorrow or Monday.


	7. The Pieces Are Colliding Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Sora heads to the Ice Castle to check up on Elsa, the rest head to the trolls in search of a cure from the ice curse. There, Anna learns the awful truth about what they did on her beloved big sister and isn't exactly pleased at this revelation...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own the property of Frozen or Kingdom Hearts. Other than that, Read, Review, and Enjoy.

While Sora is travelling up the mountains, he has just encountered Winterhorns, Frost Avalanches, Howling Ices along with their Alpha counterpart, and Glacial Constructs. Sora noticed that the ice Heartlesses are becoming more abundant.

"Ugh, I don't have time for this." Sora slashed any Heartlesses that gets in his way "Get out of my way!"

* * *

Back with the group, Donald and Goofy has just eradicated a couple of Heartlesses that stood in their way and now entered into a Valley of Rocks

"So, about my friends...well, I say friends, they're more like family... Anyway, when I was a kid, it was just me and Sven...until they took me in." Kristoff nervously explained

"They did?" Anna asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. I don't want to scare you, they can be a little bit inappropriate...and loud...very lou-"

"Just get on with it!" Donald loudly interrupted.

"O-okay then, met my family." Kristoff greets them to...a bunch of rocks?

Everyone jaw drops at Kristoff's comment as he watch him greeting to the non-living rocks.

"Gosh do you think that Kristoff is so lonely that he imagines the rocks as a friend?" Goofy whispered to Donald

"Hehehehe, maybe I can create another rock and he will still talk to it like an insane maniac hehehehehe." Donald slyly replied.

"Donald! Don't speak to Kristoff like that!" Anna defended Kristoff from Donald's comment.

"What I'm not saying anything." Donald tries to implausibly deny his comment.

"Yes you did, I can right through my ear that talked as if he is a crazy guy." Anna doesn't buy it. "Maybe there's a reason for it all."

"Don't worry, I'll distract them while you guys run away." Olaf offered to the group while proceeding to introduce himself to the rocks "Hi, Sven's family! It's nice to meet you! My name is Olaf!" Olaf whispered at the group "Why aren't you guys running?" Olaf continues to converse to the rocks "And I like warm hugs! I understand that you're the love experts."

Before the group contemplates on leaving, the rocks suddenly come to life in the form of trolls.

"Kristoff's home!" One of the trolls exclaimed.

"Kristoff's home. Wait? Kristoff?" Olaf having realized human Sven's real name.

"Great to see you all. Where's grandpa?" Kristoff asked the trolls.

"Grandpa? Grand Pabbie Kristoff's home!" Another troll calls out to Grand Pabbie.

"They're trolls? I dreamt that I was kissed by one." Anna commented on them.

"Is that a girl he brought?" One of the trolls said but just as they are about to show their excitement, Grand Pabbie arrives at the scene.

"There's strange magic here!" The old troll has just arrived.

"Grand Pabbie!" Kristoff said.

"Bring her to me, Kristoff." Donald and Goofy brings Anna to them "Anna, your life is in danger. There is ice in your heart, put there by your sister. If not removed, you will freeze to solid ice, forever." Grand Pabbie said to Anna.

"What...? No." Anna shocked at this.

Kristoff said to him "So remove it, Grand Pabbie."

"I can't. If it was her head, that would be easy. But only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart."

"An act of true love?" Anna deduced that it must be a kiss from her true love.

"You know, I have the feeling that you dealt with this problem before, I mean you knew the princess by name and knows that it her big sister the one who struck her in the heart. Nobody here seems to tell you that the ice here is caused by the queen so you must know about it yourself." Goofy commented about this and Anna begins to realize that the trolls know a lot more about Elsa's powers then they let on, feeling a surge of anger at being left out. _They knew about Elsa's powers and they didn't tell more about it?_

"I have…dealt with this before." Grand Pabbie vaguely replied.

"THEN TELL ME ABOUT IT!" Everyone is shocked at Anna's sudden outburst "TELL ME EVERYTHING YOU KNOW ABOUT ELSA'S POWER YOU OLD ROCK! HOW DID SHE GET THESE POWERS?! WHY IS SHE SHUTTING ME AND EVERYONE OUT?! WHY IS SHE AFRAID OF HER OWN POWERS?!" Donald, Goofy, and Kristoff make a mental note to never get on Anna's bad side. " _Oh man she's really scary when she's angry_ " Kristoff thought.

"Some truths are too much to be-"

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT EXCUSE! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HATE BEING SHUTTED OUT!" Anna shivers after the outburst but Donald use his fire spell to keep her warm but she continues to glare at the troll.

Donald and Goofy makes sad faces and looks on as Pabbie reluctantly relents and tells her truth

"Your sister has these powers ever since she was born. Back then, you two used to play together with Elsa's ice powers. But then one day, during a nighttime excursion, your sister struck accidentally struck in the head with her powers." The group, especially Anna gasp in shock "And that is when the previous king and queen sought out our help. I removed the ice powers and the memories of your sister's magic to ensure that you will be recover and it is then I inform them how fear would be her greatest enemy. I then showed her a vision that If her powers are not properly controlled, then she will be assaulted by angry mobs. Based on the state of the castle after this incident, it seems that the king and queen order the gates closed to make sure nobody gets harmed by your sister's powers. And that is the last time we ever heard of the royal family until now. Judging by the ice in your heart, it seems that whatever your parents did ended up making the situation worse."

"That incident is also how I got adopted by the trolls in the first place." Kristoff unnecessarily commented

Anna processed the information together and then _…_

"Why Grand Pabbie?" Anna asked to Grand Pabbie while the latter said nothing but seem to look ashamed of himself.

"Why did you show that vision in the first place if you told her that fear will become her worst enemy?! And why did you made me forget that I knew about Elsa's powers in the first place?! Do you know how it hurts to be shut out without even knowing why she did it?!" Anna angrily calls the trolls for what they did to her and her sister "Elsa sees herself as monster because you made Elsa believe that she should fear other people! Because her parents fear her powers! I'm not going to let my sister trapped into her own fears anymore! Once I remove the ice within my heart, I will go back to the Ice Castle and fix the mistakes that you and my parents made on my sister!" Anna struggles for a bit before regaining her bearing and walks away from the utterly speechless trolls. "Let's go back to the kingdom everyone. I need a kiss from Hans to thaw my frozen heart." The others have one last look of sadness at the trolls before they walk with her Kristoff bringing Anna to Sven while Donald and Goofy runs along with them and Olaf slides down.

"Wow Anna, I never thought that you it in you. Maybe we should play a shouting game sometime after summer." Olaf said to Anna, oblivious to the somber mood around them.

Anna tries to lash out but stops herself when she realized that Olaf doesn't know better and decides to fake a smile at him. "Sure Olaf, we could play a game of shouting some time after this, after all I did practiced screaming at other people." Anna lied to Olaf about a new game. She convince herself that she doesn't want to see the snowman sad.

"Oh boy that would be great, let's go kiss Hans! Wait, who is this Hans?"

* * *

Meanwhile, right outside the Ice Castle Hans and the other guards are preparing themselves to enter the castle.

"We are here to find Princess Anna. Be on guard, but no harm is to come to the Queen. Do you understand?" Hans then uses his dark powers to summon Heartlesses and Nobodies to pursue the queen but they're swatted aside by the seemingly conspicuous Ice Golem.

"Go away!" Marshmallow shouted while trying to toss Hans and the others aside which he dodges but two of Weselton's guards took the opportunity to sneak in on the queen on the Ice Castle. Hans proceeds to channel his dark powers and struck Marshmallow, causing him to groan in pain and knock him unconscious. Hans then heads inside the castle where two Weaseltown's guards came through. Just as the others try to follow, several Ninja Nobodies intercepts them.

"Sorry, can't have you guys interrupt our little party. I highly doubt the prince would care anyway if some people are lost so do as you please with these pile of junks." Larxene orders the Nobodies to attack them and one of the guards just got stabbed with a Kunai...

Back in the Ice Castle, Elsa tries to fight off a group of Ninja Nobodies and Howling Ice Heartlesses that surrounded her by striking any that comes close to her while conjuring an ice wall to block their attacks, it seemed to go well but as more and more of these creatures appear and , Elsa is forced to channel her dark powers to unleash a wide ice spike destroy them all which made Elsa horrified at the ice spikes she created.

 _This whole darkness thing didn't really helped me control my powers or save my sister at all_. But just then, two of Weselton's guards appeared, and these guys are utterly relentless and won't let up "No. Please. Stay away!"

Back outside, Sora has just arrived outside the Ice Castle and is shocked that some of the men has fallen from the Nobodies.

"Oh no! Nobodies!" Sora appear in front of them "Stay back, I'll hold them of" Sora vanquished all of the Nobodies with his Keyblade and magic "Guys are you okay?"

"Yeah we are, thanks for your help." One of the guards replied to Sora.

"You're welcome, where's Elsa?"

"She's in the castle along with Prince Hans and two other guards." Another guard replied

"On it!" Sora heads inside the castle.

In the Ice Castle, Elsa has just snapped and begins channeling her dark powers and make her eyes turn golden to fight back the two guards along with other Heartlesses and Nobodies that come across her while Hans waits for the opportunity to deliver the killing blow. But then, Sora appears and enters the balcony.

"Elsa! Wait don't kill them!" Sora pleads with Elsa.

"Sora?" Elsa snaps out of her rage. But then Sora then gets electrically strucked from behind and knocked unconscious by Larxene.

"Sorry can't have the Keyblade wielder play the hero this time."

"You!" Elsa realize that Larxene has tricked her.

"Woopsie, it looks like I just revealed my true colors, speaking of which you might have to look out for an arrow coming at you." One of the guards try to fire an arrow at her but Hans redirects it towards the chandelier. And Elsa realize that it's coming right down at Sora, causing her to create a thick ice dome that shields the blow for him but that unfortunately caused Elsa to get hit by the splinters and gets knocked unconscious.

"Well, took you long enough. I know the old man told us not to kill the guardians of light but who cares. I am not in this to do whatever baldinort brought us to do." Larxene prepares to kill Sora with her electricity but the dome blocked the attack. Then she heard several men coming "Fine, enjoy your prolonged life Keyblade amateur." She then teleports away just as the other guards arrived.

"Prince Hans are you okay?" One of the guards asked.

"I am alright. Bring the queen back to the castle and take her to the dungeons. Make sure she is properly restrained. Where are the others?"

"We were sorry my prince but some of us have been struck down by strange white creatures. We were the only ones left among us."

"I see... it seems that the queen has inflicted caused another casualty in our ranks. Their services will be remembered. Let's move out." All the men head out with an unconscious Elsa and return back to the kingdom, leaving an encased Sora behind.

* * *

Sora wakes up only to see that everyone else is gone and he has been surrounded by an ice dome where after touching it, the ice melts away.

 _Elsa, She protected me from the ice that is about to fall down on me._  "Wait where is Elsa?! Oh no they took her. I have to find her."

Sora heads out of the castle but then he witnessed Marshmallow somewhat looking depressed and unable to move.

"Hey, are you okay big guy?" Sora asked while using both cure and blizzard to make Marshmallow able to move again.

"Elsaa… gone." Marshmallow then decides to head down in search of Elsa.

 _He seems_   _sad_ Sora then approach the creature in front of him "Hey wait up, we both want to look Elsa so how about we team up together big guy?" Sora offered to Marshmallow, who seemed to be listening "We're on the same side and I know you only wanted to protect Elsa just as much as we all do, so whaddaya say?" Marshmallow nods and seemingly agrees on the offer "Come on then let's go." The two then head down the mountains together in search of the sisters.

* * *

Back with the main group, Donald and Goofy has just ran along with Kristoff holding a weakened Anna with Sven while Olaf is sliding over, but then…

"What is it Sven?" Kristoff asked to the reindeer before noticing that the slope is too steep for the Sven to go across "Looks like the slope is too steep for Sven to go across, but this is the fastest way back to the kingdom."

"Don't worry fellas, my shield can slide us all the way to the kingdom." Goofy then brings down his shield "C'mon guys you can jump to my back." Donald hops in while Anna grabs Goofy from behind.

"Kristoff come on come with us." Anna invites Kristoff to come with them.

"No thanks, I won't leave Sven behind, you guys can go on ahead, I'll catch up later." Kristoff refused the offer

"...Are you g-gonna be okay?"

"Don't worry about me."

"Oh, ok then… Goofy then slides down the shield and the group marches on.

"Hey wait for me guys!" Olaf slides along with them.

"Hey guys are we playing some sort of sliding game, cause this looks really fun." Olaf excitedly said to the group in the shield as they slide together.

"It is fun if we weren't on the clock. Maybe some time after this we can slide down together." Anna said to Olaf, smiling at the snowman's optimistic mindset.

Things seems to be going fine but then…

"Waak, the big snake is coming after us again!" Donald looks behind and sees a Slithering Blizzard coming right after them.

"Huh whaa I've never seen a snake as big as this. Actually I've never a snake before so I don't even know what really look like." Anna rambled while also panicking at the same time.

"I'm sure this big snake isn't actually attacking us, maybe it's asking food from us." Olaf obliviously replied.

"Yeah, and we're the food it's asking for! Faster Goofy!" Donald urging Goofy to press on.

"I'm trying."

Donald used his fire spells to repel the snake but the giant Heartless just keeps going. "Waaaak, can't this Heartless learn that we're not food!"

And then Goofy saw a couple of Frost Avalanches appearing in front of them which cause him to brake suddenly and the group to fall on a snow right outside the kingdom with the Slithering Blizzard coming right at them, five Frost Avalanches, dozens Howling Ices, three Alpha Ices, hundreds of Winterhorns, along with seven Heartlesses made up of fire on one side and ice on the other side with the only thing shared is the Heartess emblem in the center.

"Oh no, we're surrounded. And there's too many of them." Goofy said

"Hey, why are you guys stopping, prince Hans is right over there." Olaf in his usual oblivious mindset.

"Let's just say, we're not going to make it…" Anna solemnly said.

"No we are going to make. Goofy, escort the princess to the castle. I'm going to take them out in one blast." Donald begins to channel a spell that Goofy recognize.

"Donald don't!"

"Zetta-"

But then, Sora appears, riding on Marshmallow whom the latter spiked up and crashed down on the snake before Sora used the Keyblade to vanquish the Slithering Blizzard, with the heart rising up from its dead body.

"You guys needed my help?"

Both Donald and Goofy excitedly exclaimed "Sora!"

"Marshmallow you came for us! I knew you were never a bad guy at all." Olaf approaches to try and hug his feet, demonstrating the massive size difference between the two.

"Marshmallow, wait that means." Anna ponders about Marshmallow being here.

"Elsaaa…" Marshmallow points his finger to the kingdom which meant that Elsa is over there.

"I'll explain later c'mon we'll take them all down. Anna stay by our side" Sora dodges a couple of fire and ice attacks from the two-faced Heartless before he fire a water spell and aero at it, which stuns it just enough for Sora to jump in and vaquish it. Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Marshmallow then continues to wipe out a couple of the Heartlesses but then, Sora sees Anna getting limp "Oh no Anna."

"I'll be fine Sora, you don't have to worry about me." Anna trying to falsely reassure them of her state.

"Sora go! We'll be alright without you." Goofy said to Sora.

"But-"

"Hey, as long as the big guy is alongside us, I won't need to use up all my magic against them. We'll catch up with you later." Donald also agree with Goofy that he should escort the princess first.

"It's alright Sora, I can go on my own." Anna lies about her state but then Sora grabs Anna piggyback style.

"Guys I'll catch up to you later, Anna is in dire danger right now." Sora then goes on ahead with Olaf following the duo.

"That's the spirit." Donald being proud of Sora's decision before he along with Goofy and Marshmallow continues the fight against the seemingly never-ending Heartlesses.

* * *

While Sora is heading towards the kingdom (Olaf has just got separated by stumbling upon someone else's house, then said dweller screamed at the snowman being alive) he briefs up to Anna to the situation right now.

"They took Elsa away and Marshmallow is searching for her. I'm sorry Anna I tried to protect her but I got knocked unconscious. When I woke up, I saw an ice dome around me, which means Elsa must have protected me from the ice fall but I can't find her anywhere."

"Hey it's alright Sora, you don't have blame yourself, you did the best you could. Speaking of that, there's something I need to tell you about…"

By the time Anna finished explaining everything, they're already right in front of the castle.

"T-that's horrible, for Elsa to be convinced that her powers are a curse just from an accident when you guys were children." Sora said after being told of the accident that started it all.

"Yeah, everyone did a horrible job on my big sister, making Elsa convinced that she is a monster." Anna showing her anger at her parents for how they handled the situation "I'm going to fix the mistakes that my parents and trolls did, to convince Elsa to open up her heart, to tell her that she is a wonderful sister whose powers are a blessing not a curse, no matter what it takes…" Anna vows to Sora. "So you need a true love's kiss from Hans to thaw your frozen heart?" Anna nods at this "Well, I'm sure it will work, he loves you and you love her so you will be healed in no time." Then they're right in front of the castle gates.

"It's Princess Anna!" One of the guards said.

"Excuse me, is there Prince Hans around here? Anna needs his help." Sora asked to one of the guards.

"Prince Hans is right inside this castle."

"Please, we need to see him." The guard nods and by Anna's orders, lets Sora in as well. When they come inside, two servants came out of the castle.

"Anna! Oh, you had us worried sick." One of the servants that looked like an old lady came to her.

"My Lady. You are freezing." The other man servant also said to Anna.

"Um excuse me are any of you named Prince Hans?" Sora asked to the two.

"No Sora, these two are our servants, the man here is Kai and the lady here is Gerda. Sora's a nice person so you can trust him." Anna giggled a bit by Sora's comment before she introduced them to him.

"Oh, then I'm Sora."

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir, and Prince Hans is right in the library." Kai respectfully bows to Sora before he guides Sora and Anna to the library.

"Take us to him, Anna needs his help."

While walking through the castle, Sora begins to ask the servants to start a conversation.

"So how long have you been serving in this castle?"

"As long as Agdarr as became coronated as the King sire. We were the ones among the few servants who stayed here when the gates are close." Kai replied to him.

"Agdarr?"

"It's my father's name. My mother's name is Idunn who was the previous queen of the kingdom." Anna replied to Sora.

"So is he the one who ordered the gates closed and sisters separated?"

"Yes he did. We couldn't do anything but watch as the sister live in a miserable isolated life, we wanted to argue against the king for his decision but it is not our within our rights to argue against his order to separate them even though we knew that what he did was wrong." Gerda solemnly said to Sora.

"I see so because of that decision, the king made Elsa believed that shutting people out is the only way to protect other people..." Sora begins understanding what happened. "So what happens after the parents are gone? Who is there to comfort them for their loss?"

"Nobody." Kai grimly replied.

"Nobody to lean on?"

"That's right, it was a horrible day, when the parents are gone, the sisters remain isolated and alone, princess Anna even has to mourn them without her sister by her side." Kai said to him.

"Alone? What about Elsa?" Sora asked about her.

"Dear, when we informed the elder princess of her parent's death, I can hear inside that her ice powers went wild there. That must be really hard for her. As for the princess, nobody is there to truly comfort her, not even her sister. We offered our condolences and comfort but we knew that it's not the same." Gerda is the one who replied to him. "For three years, we are helpless to watch as the princess begins to lose hope of reconnecting with her sister while the queen in waiting also loses hope in controlling her ice powers. I felt pity on the poor princess that I was the one who suggest that she could find the man of his dreams during the coronation."

"Wow? I'm sorry about that Anna. That must have been a really hard for you and your sister." Sora felt pity for the sisters.

"Hey it's alright, I know it's as hard for Elsa just as hard as it is for me, especially not that I know how much she is suffering there…" Anna reassures Sora about this  _Also I didn't really miss them as much now after what they did to my big sister_. But then before they could converse further, they reached the library where Hans is located in.

"We're here sir." Kai said

In the library, Hans speaks with a couple of dignitaries regarding Anna.

"I'm going back out to look for Princess Anna." Hans offering to look for her towards the other digitaries.

"You cannot risk going out there again." One of the dignitaries said to him

"If anything happens to her-"

"Prince Hans, Princess Anna has just returned from the mountains." Kai said to him, revealing Princess Anna along with a young man that seemingly looks like an outsider but commoner all the same.

 _Wait I remember seeing in the Ice Castle earlier_ Sora thought.

"Anna. And who is this guy? I don't recall having allowed commoners within m- I-I mean, the queen's castle." Hans said to Anna while showing distrust for this spiky haired guy.

"His name is Sora and he helped me return from the mountains safely, please let him here in this castle. And on another topic, I need you to kiss me Hans." As Hans seemingly complied, Sora felt uneasy about the man.

"We'll give you two some privacy." Gerda and the other guards and dignitaries leave the scene.

"You too Sora." Anna said to Sora

"Are you sure?" Sora asked.

"Nothing will go wrong as long as I'm with my true love. Besides you can regroup with the rest of your friends, and then search for my sister for my sake."

"Oh okay then." Sora then asked to the prince "Excuse me Hans, did you where they took Elsa to? I remember that you're the one who went to the Ice Castle when I was there."  _Wait Hans went to the Ice Castle without telling me?_  Anna thought "I tried to save the queen but unfortunately, a woman in black coat took her somewhere that I couldn't find. Please find her Sora, the queen might be somewhere."  _Larxene? She took Elsa away. But I don't know if he is telling the truth or not_  Sora looks at Hans one last time and sense something isn't right about him but then, exits the library at Anna's request  _I have the feeling that this man is up to no good. I should check up on how Donald and Goofy are doing. Then I should go back and make sure Anna is alright._ Sora then heads out of the castle in search of Donald, Goofy and Marshmallow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, I finally played through the last level and let's just say it's not really that good... the heroes are made to look like idiots and Xehanort in spite of everything he had done, gets redeemed and forgiven even though he doesn't even deserve it in the first place. I might consider writing a remake of the game where Sora starts out as the Keyblade master but I won't make any promises.
> 
> Back to the fan fiction, it seems that the story is almost over, twists and turns are made and the final battle is nigh with only two more chapters before the story is finished. I'm going to miss it after it ends. The next chapter will probably appear at around Tuesday or maybe even later, who knows.


	8. The Stage Has Been Set

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Once again I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. Other than that, Read, Review, and Enjoy.

Earlier before Sora and co. returns from the mountain Elsa wokes up in her own dungeons and discovers that her hands are shackled by suspiciously convenient chains. She then looks outside and is horrified at the snow that she inavertedly unleashed on the kingdom.

"No...What have I done?"

"You saw the ice that you unleashed upon the kingdom did you?" Hans enters the dungeons and talks the queen down. "For thirteen years you hid yourself in castle, under a foolish belief that you could keep others safe from harm." Elsa looks down in remorse for her actions. "Not only that, your closed gates policy has made you the most hated queen in all of Arendelle and this is before the ice you unleashed brought forth casualties among the common population." Hans continues to sneer at the queen. "And the worst part is, you left your little sister alone, without telling her why just because of a single accident. She suffers from a miserable childhood because of you. Frankly I do not even know what does Anna sees in you.

"W-where's Anna? I need to see her." Elsa trying to mask the sting of Hans's words.

"Princess Anna unfortunately has not returned from her journey. Perhaps you could do something good in your life and bring back summer upon the kingdom."

"Don't you see...I can't. Please let me go Hans, I'm a danger to Arendelle, if I stay any longer, I could hurt everyone here." Elsa sadly said to him.

"I'll do what I can." Hans is about to leave the dungeon but then Elsa realized…

"Wait, how did you about the accident in the first place?"

"A woman in black coat told me all I need to know about you. She is the one who told me to bring you here in the first place. Perhaps if your sister knows about the accident, she will probably hate you even more." Hans then leaves the dungeons, leaving Elsa horrified that Hans and the woman are actually working together.

 _No, she must have told Hans to brought me here because she knows just how much of a danger I am to the kingdom. I have to get out of here. But how?_ Elsa sees the shackles beginning to freeze over while a storm is beginning to brew outside the castle.

* * *

Back to the present day, Sora has just traversed through the storm in search of Donald, Goofy and Marshmallow. And he has just found them still trying to fight off the endless swarms of Heartesses including a two-faced Heartless that Jimminy now calls it as "Frost and Fire" along with a group of Ninja Nobodies.

"Donald! Goofy! Big guy! Are you guys okay?" Sora rushes in to help them, slaying a couple of Howling Ices and Glacial Constructs.

"Yup we're doing just fine, the big guy here is of really big help to us." Goofy replied to Sora.

"Yeah, thank goodness I do not need to use that move with him." Donald also followed up.

"Come on, let's finish them off together." The group continues to wipe out all the swaths of Heartless and Nobodies, using all their skills available including Sora's Second Form until...

"On my back!" Marshmallow said to Sora which the latter immediately understands.

"Let's go big guy!" Sora rides of Marshmallow's back where the Keyblade wielder directs Marshmallow onto the most plentiful Heartlesses before Marshmallow finishes it by spiking up stomping to the ground, finishing off any of the remaining Heartlesses and Nobodies that are around.

"Wew, glad they're all gone." Sora relieved to be finally rid of them.

"Sora, is the princess escorted safely?" Donald asked Sora.

"Yeah, but something doesn't feel right about the prince, like he is hiding a lot of darkness within him. Is it alright with you if we go back to the castle? I don't think Anna is safe with him."

"Gosh, if what you say is true then maybe we should look for the princess." Goofy said.

"Then why did you come for us in the first place if you think that she is in danger?" Donald angrily asked the Keyblade wielder.

"Hey I can't be in two places at once, I need to check up you guys and make sure you're alright. Come on guys let's go to the castle together." Sora replied to Donald before they head out, back into Arendelle's castle.

* * *

"She's with her true love." Kristoff responded to Sven urging him to go back despite the former stubbornly refusing to return but then he saw the kingdom encased under a big storm and suddenly becomes worried for the princess. "Anna!" Kristoff rides back into the kingdom.

* * *

Sora, Donald and Goofy tries to head back into the kingdom only to find out that a storm is brewing. Marshmallow goes in front of them to shield from the wind.

"Go!" Marshmallow urges them.

"Thanks big guy." Sora thanked Marshmallow before they head into the kingdom with the help of the ice creature until they reach the castle "Hey big guy, you came here because you want to protect Elsa right? You can go ahead and search for her, we'll be fine on our own." Marshmallow nods and goes off in search of his creator.

The group heads inside the castle where Sora leads the way to where Anna is located but midway through the castle, they saw Hans and a couple of guards marching onwards.

"Hey what's happening here? Where's Anna?" Sora quickly approaches them.

"Princess Anna has unfortunately turned into a solid block of ice, I tried my best to save her but I couldn't do it." Hans expresses his "grief" for Anna while trying to hide his contempt for this spiky haired boy. "I'm sorry boy but I know just how you are fond of her. Her death will be mourned by the whole kingdom."

"So? Where are you going now?" Sora asked Hans.

"It broke my heart for me to do this kid but with the storm raging forth in this kingdom, Queen Elsa must be removed from the throne. It is the only way to bring summer back to the kingdom with me as the new King of Arendelle. Forgive me boy." Hans and the guards continues on while Sora looks at him suspiciously  _Here's hoping that the woman in black coat finish off the princess before they get to her first._

"Hey Sora, have you introduced yourself to him, he seems to not know your name. I mean even the queen knows who you are." Goofy begins to felt uneasy about the man.

"Yeah, Anna did introduce me to him, but that just made even more uneasy about him. Come on, let's go to where the library. It should be the room where Anna was located in." Sora and the other two heads further into the castle only to find Olaf exploring throughout the castle. "Olaf?"

"Oh hey Sora! Hey Donald! Hey Goofy! What brings you to my humble abode? Are you here to explore this really really big building together with me?" Olaf cheerfully replied to the trio.

"Um no Olaf, we're looking for Anna she might in trouble." Sora replied

"Anna?! S-she's in trouble?" Olaf suddenly became worried for the princess "Oh no we have to find her. Um do you know where she is?"

"Yeah, I know where Anna is." Sora then found the room where the servants lead them to. "This should be the room where we dropped Anna in" Sora then tries to open the door only to find out that it's locked.

"It's locked." Sora prepares to use his Keyblade to open it but then…

"Hold on, I can open it for ya." Olaf uses his carrot nose to open the library and head inside…only to witness Anna about to be killed at the hands of Larxene.

"Anna!" Everyone gasped at the princess about to get electrocuted by her.

* * *

_Flashback prior to Sora's arrival_

After Sora and the other dignitaries left, Hans supports a currently weakened Anna.

"What happened?" Hans asked her.

"Elsa, she struck me."

"You said she would never hurt you."

"S-She didn't mean to hurt. I-It was just an accident." Anna weakly tries to defend her sister but then she starts to becomes weak and Hans helps sits her on a couch. "She froze my heart, only an act of true love can save me."

"A true love's kiss." Hans understood what Anna meant and moves in and kisses Anna with "all his heart" only for the princess to remain weak and cold. "Huh, it seems that you're still cold."

"W-why isn't this working, isn't this supposed to be true love?" Anna starts to become desperate.

 _It seems that she can't be saved after all_ "I'm sorry Anna. I thought what I did was an act of true love." Hans being "saddened" that she couldn't save the princess.

"If this doesn't work, then how am I… supposed to help Elsa now?"

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of your sister." Hans then leaves Anna behind and decides to head outside to get "help". "Stay by the fire to keep yourself warm, there's someone I know who could help free you from the curse."

"Hans wait don't go. Please. Who is this person who could help me?" Anna tries to stop Hans from going but she is unable to go far before limping.

"Don't worry my princess, she'll know what to do with you." Hans then leaves the room.

"S-she?" Anna wonder if "she" is Elsa but then a sense of dread when she realizes he could probably meant some one else like that Larxene jerk. "Hans wait! Please take me with you!" Anna weakly tries to chase him but when she tries to open the door, she found out that it's locked. "Hans no! Please don't lock me in! Hans! Hans!" Desperately tries to force the locked door open only for it to fail then she overheard words on the other side.

"Princess Anna unfortunately cannot be saved from her icy curse, it seems ironic that in an attempt to avoid hurting her again, she broke the poor girl's heart in every sense of the word." Hans seemingly saying it to himself? Or someone?

 _H-he knows about the accident! And he didn't tell me about it?_  Anna begins to feel a heartbroken feeling of betrayal over the fact that he knew about the accident when they're children but didn't tell her about it.

"Do what you want with her. She is of no use to me now." Anna then heard Hans walk away.  _No no no, this can't be happening, I thought he cared about me._

"As you wish my prince."

 _T-that voice oh no..._ Anna begins to dread the presence of a woman that she found to be even  _more_  unbearable than Weaseltown. "NO PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE WITH HER!" Anna desperately tries to pry it open either by knocking or forcing it open  _Hans is working with Larxene all along. I-I thought he was my one true love._

"Wow look at you, you look absolutely wonderful with that white hair of yours." Larxene appears behind the broken and weakened princess.

"Go away, I don't wanna talk to you right now." Anna tells Larxene off in a tone as cold as her body.

"But why my dear?" Larxene grabs Anna away from the door and toss her into the fireplace but then she used her electric powers to douse all the fires in the room before approaching Anna and grabs her by the chin to stare at her eyes. "Surely you want some sort of companion before you turn into a solid block of ice."

Anna pull her face away from her menacing eyes "P-Please, I'll do anything you want if you could save my sister."

"Oh please, why would I want to do anything from a dumb spare like you? I mean who would want to marry someone who just met. Besides, you're going to die anyway so why do you even offer such a stupid deal?"

"…If I'm really such a dumb spare, then why don't you go bother someone else like Weaseltown."

"I thought you wanted me to bother Elsa?"

"No please anyone but her."

Larxene chuckles before replying to her "Pfft, Weaselhole may have the ambition but he lacks the darkness within his heart for me to use compared to someone like Hans. Hmm speaking of him, perhaps this help you color him a bit more." Larxene then uses her dark powers to conjure a footage of Hans speaking to the council.

"Princess Anna is...dead. She was killed by Queen Elsa. At least we got to say our marriage vows...before she died in my arms." Hans feign his grief to the dignitaries.

"There can be no doubt now; Queen Elsa is a monster and we are all in grave danger."

"Prince Hans, Arendelle looks to you."

"With a heavy heart, I charge Queen Elsa of Arendelle with treason and sentence her to death." Footage ends.

Anna is nearly on the verge of tears upon seeing this. "No no no no, I have to stop him! He's going to kill Elsa." She desperately tries to stand up.

"Not so fast there princess, I'll be the one to save your big sister. You can count on me to do that." Larxene smirked at her own comment.

"W-what are you gonna do to her?" Anna timidly asked her.

"Hmm let's see what am I going do?" Larxene put her finger underneath her chin in a mock-thinking manner. "Oh yeah Elsa is right now taken by Hans awaiting for her own execution, but I won't let him kill my favorite girl, I will channel the darkness within her and drain all the darkness from everyone else. Through that she'll freeze Hans and everyone in this kingdom under her ice powers. With the snow witch on my side nothing will stop me from doing whatever I want! Not even the Keyblade amateur or the old man will-"

"No! I won't let my sister fall under someone like you!" Anna tries to attack her but Larxene strucks Anna with her electricity and knocks her to the ground "I won't let you… I won't… let you… hurt her…" Anna weakly but valiantly tries to fight back against her which frustrates the Nobody.

"Your pluckiness is really starting to annoy me you know that." Larxene said in a frustrating tone.

Anna chuckled at that comment "Then I guess I'm going become even more plucky just annoy you even more. After all, the only frozen heart around here is yours. Hehehehehe." As she continues to glare at her with a look a defiance and weakly laugh at her which made the Nobody even more frustrated.

"Ugh, perhaps I should shut your annoying mouth right here right now." Larxene readies her electricity preparing to send her into the purgatory of the afterlife. "I know that you're one of the new Seven Hearts but who cares about that, as far as I'm concerned, the Keyblade wielders are more than enough for our plans." She fires an electric attack at Anna but Goofy immediately steps in and shields the princess from her blast, Goofy then throws his shield which pushes her back.

"Heal!" Donald uses cure on Anna which gives her energy but unfortunately not enough to thaw out of her icy state.

"Get away from her Larxene!" Sora shouted at the woman

"Ugh, fine have your way. Anna is probably not going to live much longer anyway, hmhmhmhmhm." Larxene giggles a bit.

"What exactly are you talking about?"

"Just try asking her questions and you'll understand. After all, you can't save everyone all the time." Larxene giggles even further before she teleports away).

"Hey spiky guy! I've made fire for Anna to burn up! Bring her to here now."

"Olaf! No! Get away from the fire." Anna urged Olaf to get away from the fire.

"Wow so this is heat…" Sora grabs Olaf away from the fire while bringing Anna to the fireplace.

"Anna, so what happened with Hans?" Sora asked her.

"He kissed me and it didn't work, I didn't know why it didn't work at first but then I realized he never really loved at all. He was only using me so he could kill my sister become the new ruler of Arendelle. He even worked together with that Larxene jerk." Anna sorrowfully explained to Sora "I thought it was true love. I don't even know what love is."

"That's okay I do…" Olaf comes back close to the fireplace "Love is...putting someone else's needs before yours, like, you know, how Kristoff brought you back here to Hans and left you forever."

"Kristoff loves me?" Anna realized.

"Kristoff?" Sora asked about it.

"Wow, you really don't know anything about love, do you?" Olaf begins to melt.

"Olaf don't go into the fire." Donald urged Olaf not to melt himself.

"Some people are worth melting for." But the his mouth begins to melt "Just maybe not right this second."

"Even if Kristoff do love you, how can we find him under all these snow?" Just as Goofy asked, the window suddenly blows open.

"Hold on I'm closing it" Sora is about to close the window but then… "Hey is that, Kristoff and Sven coming for us?"

"T-they are?" Anna begins to feel a surge of hope.

Olaf then excitedly comes to a realizationm "There's your act of true love, right there, riding across the fjords like a valiant, pungent reindeer king! Come on!"

"Stay by the fire Anna, we'll get Kristoff here." Sora said to her.

"No please take me with you I need a kiss from him as fast as possible. Please Sora, there's not much time left. If I become frozen solid, then I won't be able to save my sister."

Sora is about to protest but the he sees the determination in her eyes through her cold body "Alright then, Anna hop on to my back, Donald bring Olaf with you and Goofy throw your shield, we're sliding down this castle."

"Aye aye captain." Olaf saluted as far as his twig can do but Donald just rolls his eyes and grabbed Olaf with him.

* * *

Back with Hans, he and two other guards finally reached the dungeons, preparing to give Elsa the retribution she so rightfully deserves but when he enters it, he found that Elsa has already disappeared from the dungeons; the shackles are broken and the walls have broken down and the former queen heads out into the fields which made him pissed enough to exert the darkness within him.

* * *

Anna then hops onto Sora's back where the latter grabs her piggy back style. Donald grabs Olaf while Goofy puts down his shield and the group slides down through the castle but when they come down, the group ended up being pushed by the storm.

"Kristoff!" Anna shouted for his name.

"Waak, this storm is starting to get worse and worse." Donald beginning to freeze from the storm.

"Gosh, I wonder if we could even see where we're going." Goofy also trying as hard to plow through the giant storm.

"Keep going guys, I think I can see him." Sora falsely tries to reassure the group.

"Where?" Donald asked Sora before Olaf gets flown away from his hands. "Olaf!"

"Olaf!" Anna also shouted at his name

"Keep going without me!" Olaf unfortunately gets flown away.

"We'll find him later we have to find Kristoff first." Sora urges her to keep going which Anna just nods.

* * *

"Your sister?! She returned from the mountain, weak and cold! She said that you froze her heart! I tried to save her, but it was too late! Her skin was ice! Her hair turned white! Your sister is dead! Because of you!" Hans having intercepted a fleeing Elsa, lies to her, claiming that Anna has been finished off because of her actions.

"No..." Elsa having been told that her sister is dead despite doing everything she did to avoid it, drops to the ground in grief, having lost all the will to live. And in that, the storm all of a sudden has just stopped.

* * *

The group keeps on going through the storm but all of a sudden, the storm has stopped. Then they see Kristoff from afar and is now running to them. It seems that Anna can be saved after all.

"There's Kristoff, we'll save you in no time." Sora said to Anna in the piggy back.

Anna feels hope but then she heard a sheathing sword sound and looks behind, horrified to see Hans about to deal the finishing blow on her beloved sister.

"Sora! It's Elsa behind you! Take me there take me to her quickly!" Anna urged Sora to take her to Elsa instead.

Sora looks behind and sees Elsa on her knees about to slashed in half "Oh no Elsa!" Having no time to think, Sora runs up to them with Anna in her back.

"Sora!" Both Donald and Goofy shouted at his name.

"Anna?" Kristoff is silently shocked when Sora decides to bring Anna to Hans who is about to execute the queen.

"Throw me at him! Please there's no time!" Anna urged Sora.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side, Larxene smirked as she watches and prepares to execute the last phase of the plan.

"Awww poor Elsa, being told by the prince that her sister is dead because of her. Now that she has officially lost the will to live, I think she's weak enough for me to turn her into an ice witch for myself." Larxene prepares to control the darkness within Elsa to retaliate against Hans but then Larxene heard Anna's voice.

"Noooooooo!"

 _What the…_ Larxene is shocked at hearing Anna's voice.

Under Anna's request, Sora throws the princess to Hans to stop him from killing her sister, saving her life.

"Anna...?" Elsa having a bit of joy within herself at hearing Anna's voice.

"I TRUSTED YOU! I LOVED YOU! I GAVE MY ENTIRE HEART FOR YOU! AND YET YOU JUST LEFT ME TO DIE WHEN I NEED HELP?! AND THEN YOU ALSO TRIED TO KILL MY SISTER TOO?!" Anna vent out all her tone of betrayal while trying to pin him to the ground but unfortunately with her weakened state she is unable to stop him for long before Hans grabs Anna by the neck.

"It seems that she failed to dispose you when I left you with her." Hans then proceeds to show an evil grin before tossing Anna into the ground "Perhaps I should deal you myself then."

"Not on our watch!" Sora along with Donald and Goofy ready his Keyblade and begins the fight against him.

 **(Battle theme: The Encounter** **)**

Hans tries using his dark powers and his sword to overwhelm the trio but they easily deflect it before they struck him down, handily winning against the prince no matter how much he tried.

"It's over Hans, give up now!" Sora shouted to him.

"Oh I will give up alright." Hans made big slasher smile which made them uneasy "Not after I take someone with me!" Hans prepares to raise his sword to kill Anna who right next to her while Anna shows an appropriate fearful reaction.

"No!" Sora futilely reaches his hand.

"ANNA NO!" In panic, Elsa uses her ice powers to struck Hans in the heart, freezing him to solid ice, saving her sister's life but after the adrenaline wears off, Elsa comes to a horrifying realization… "I-I killed him, I killed someone…" Elsa brought down to her knees and breaks down, crying over the fact that she kill a real person.

The others watch in sorrowful silence mourning not for the treacherous prince, but for the once regal queen in front of them. Anna summons her all her strength to move in and spend the last moments of her life, putting her arm around Elsa and comforting her broken sister.

"Y-you're going to be o-okay Elsa. I-I promise." Anna puts a smile while falsely trying to reassure her but then moments later, she turns into a solid block of ice which made Elsa break down even further as she wraps her arms little sister in further despair, trying to imagine that they are actually hugging together and not within a solid ice.

"Anna?" A saddened Olaf said her name while everyone else quietly mourned for the sisters. Only for the silent mood to all of a sudden, be interrupted.

"Woopsie, it looks things didn't go exactly as planned." Sora, Donald, and Goofy ready their weapons against Larxene who appeared in front of them. "Still she witnessed the very nightmare before her very eyes. A little sister turning solid, and then to kill someone even though she tries to avoid it. Hehehehehe." Larxene chuckled.

"No you're wrong! Elsa didn't kill him, she protected Anna from being murdered by that man! That's what I call someone who acts like a big sister!" Sora defended Elsa from her accusations

"Hmm, even if you're true, she still killed her younger sister."

"She didn't meant to strike her."

"Aww don't give me that excuse, circumstances or not, she killed someone and such actions will not be tolerated." Larxene raises her hand to Elsa and channels the darkness within her. "Alright snow queen, you're time for dominance is nigh! Freeze these meddling kids and all of this stupid kingdom!"

"No way I'll let you use her." Kristoff and Sven rushes at Larxene to stop her but she conjures an electric field, knocking them away.

But when she tries to channel it, Elsa doesn't seem to respond to her commands.

"What?! Why aren't you following my orders you blonde bimbo?! I order you to freeze everyone now!"

"Go away…" Elsa coldly ignores the woman and continues to cry over her sister.

"What t-this isn't supposed be what I planned planned?!" Larxene starts becoming enraged that she isn't following her commands.

"That's enough Larxene!" Sora shouted at her while stepping in front of Elsa. "Elsa isn't some kind of tool for you to use! She's her own person with powers that everyone like me see as a gift! Powers that can be used to help other people! To protect her loved ones from people such as you! She deserves to have a happy life full of friends and families around her. I know that's what Anna wants for her sister. To see the sunrise again with a big smile on her face, to have fun with other people with her powers. And I will make sure that Elsa has friends who care about her like us."

"Ugh, if I can't use her darkness, then perhaps I can his."

"His?" Sora then watched as Larxene took the darkness within Elsa and sends it to Hans which caused the darkness within him to seemingly overflow.

"Now rise up from the icy prison under a new more powerful form!" The darkness within Hans begins to form…into one giant wolf, even bigger and more vicious than all the other Heartless wolves they fought. This Heartless is a white colored wolf with a shadow colored body and tail, spikes of ice forming as the mane, white legs & a claw made of ice, and a fierce wolf head with the Heartless emblem on its head.

"I-I don't think this wolf is friendly compared to the ones we've met." Olaf displays an uncharacteristic sense of dread on this beast.

"I-It isn't just the most hostile wolf, it's probably the biggest, baddest wolf I've ever seen." Kristoff also feeling a sense of dread for this giant wolf.

"Ah, there we go, a giant Heartless wolf that threatens to devour  _all_  the light in the world. What should I name this Heartless? Hmm… How about Sköll! Now wolfie, envelop this world into one big darkness!" Larxene then teleports away from the scene.

"Not on our watch!" Sora, Donald and Goofy ready their weapons to prepare themselves against this ferocious beast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I'm honest, I kinda wanted to write the fight against this wolf right now but I am already behind on schedule and it's gonna take up even more words than normal so I'll add a cliffhanger at the end instead and detail Sora and co.'s fight against the Heartless in the next chapter.
> 
> Anyway onto another topic, we have finally reached the climax of the story where we've reached the epic boss fight against the Hans's Heartless. If there is one thing that the Arendelle world did right, it's that they made the Heartless the most fun boss I've ever fight. After this chapter ends, I might want to write an extended epilogue of the story along an additional bonus scene at the end. Expect the chapter to be released by Tuesday the latest.


	9. Hearts in Unity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Once again I do not own the property of Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. Other than that, Read, Review, and Enjoy.

**(Battle Theme: KH3 Boss Battle 1)**

Sköll, a giant vicious wolf that came out of Hans's heart that threatens to devour all lights particularly the two hearts of pure light in the world, lets out a ferocious roar, and immediately, his first action upon appearing is to envelop all of Arendelle into one big patch of darkness. While the dignitaries and servants from afar watches in dread of this beast, Sora, Donald and Goofy ready themselves for whatever that this wolf throws at them.

Immediately, the wolf lunges at the group which they just dodged but Sora, Donald and Goofy barely dodged but the Heartless turns back and lunge at them again which Sora barely managed to block but the blow from it still cause him to get knocked back which the wolf immediately took the opportunity to lunge at the Keyblade wielder which hurts him but Donald and Goofy pushed the beast away. Donald then passes on his Potion to Sora which the latter immediately drinks.

"Thanks." Sora thanks Donald for it. Then the Heartless decides to fire pelts of ice at them which Sora responded by launching a barrage of fire spells at it, with one of them striking the wolf Heartless, wounding it. The Heartless then decides slap the group with its tail and with it, comes mini clones of ddSköll. Donald and Goofy wipes out each of the clones with their attacks while the wolf itself charges at Donald and Goofy which Sora barely blocks but gets pushed back. The Heartless then fire more ice barrages which hurts Donald and Goofy but nothing too serious while the rest of the ice pelts goes into the clones which then forms into Howling Ice Heartlesses. The giant wolf then howls, putting the rest of the wolves into formation. The mini wolves then fire pelts of ice at the main group while a few of them spins their way right at them

"Aw come on, I've had enough of these wolves for today!" Donald complained.

"Well we don't have any other choice but to fight them or these guys will maul the others." Goofy responds before they used their shields and staffs to fight off the lesser wolves while Sora, having recovered, dodge a couple of attacks from the wolf while hitting it with his Keyblade every now and then. While the wolf is distracted, Sora helps Donald and Goofy by taking out the Howling Ices using his fire spells.

Sköll then rushes at them even more while leaving behind mini clones which they barely block although they still wince in pain at being hurt. Donald is forced to use his cure for the party, leaving his magic on cooldown for a while. After taking out a couple of its clones, Goofy decides that they march together against the Heartless.

"Sora, Donald, let's do it together." Both Sora and Donald immediately get the signal and the three join together under Goofy's shield to repel the wolf's attacks while they rush in with all their might, significantly wounding it.

It is then that the wolf lets out a mighty roar and it flies really high into the sky… to form one giant ball of darkness, and said giant ball darkness is rushing down at them right now. And this not before other mini clones of Sköll appeared from the ball to distract the group down below.

"Oh my god, we're all gonna die!" The other residents of Arendelle begins screaming and running away in terror while the dignitaries and servants runs away to look for shelter.

"Everyone get down!" Sora shouted to them. "Donald! Goofy! You distract the wolves, I'll stop this ball myself." Sora then jumps up into the descending darkness.

"Sora!" Donald and Goofy shouted before they are forced to fight off the mini wolves that are distracting them. Sora flew into the ball and tries to stop it with his Keyblade…but it wasn't working.

"Come on…." Sora kept trying and trying but the darkness within it is too great for him to stop it, even after tapping into his Second Form.

"Sora!" Goofy saw that even Sora can't stop the ball from falling while Donald contemplates on whether or not he should use his strongest magic against it. But then they get piled on by the mini wolves, preventing them from being able to help Sora.

"No come on! Come on!" Sora keeps exerting more and more against it but it seems that the ball is going to crash at any minute…

Then all of a sudden, ice blasts suddenly appear below him right onto the dark ball and is helping the Keyblade wielder helping repel this giant meteor, but the most astonishing of all is a voice he thought would never hear.

"Sora now!"

 _Is that… Elsa's voice?_ With renewed determination, Sora makes one final push as it begins to show cracks before finally…

"GO!" Sora ultimately vanquishes the ball with his Keyblade, leaving the Heartless inside it to fall from the sky. Sora then hops down to the ground and saw Elsa not looking as a scared little girl, but a strong young woman with a renewed determination who has just used her powers to help the struggling Keyblade wielder. Even her expression is that of a warm genuine smile, not unlike her cold scared expression when he saw her at the Ice Castle.

"Look it's her majesty, and she seemed to look like a really different than the queen we've seen before." Goofy commented upon seeing Elsa.

"Elsa thanks for the help, I never would have stopped the ball if it wasn't for you." Sora said to her.

Elsa just smiles at that and then asked "Sora, may I help against this… wolf thing?"

"Sure Elsa, any help would be appreciated but about Anna…"

"Don't worry, I'm all good." Anna then appears, looking alive and has seemingly been thawed out of her icy state with her hair reverting to her beautiful red color. While Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven watched from afar.

"Anna you're okay!" Sora showing joy at seeing the princess alive.

"Princess!" Donald and Goofy also showing relieve at seeing the princess alive. Anna make a mental note to remind them not to call her that after defeating this giant wolf.

"Yup, of course I am always alright." Anna replied to them. "C'mon Elsa let's beat this thing together."

"Anna no please stay back, I don't want to lose you again." Elsa worriedly said to her sister.

"No we're doing it together, if our love can thaw a frozen heart like mine, then surely we can beat this wolf if we fought together. After all, aren't sisters supposed to help each other?" Anna stubbornly refused to back down while offering her hand towards her older sister.

"B-but Anna-"

"Hey it's alright, I know Anna can defend herself really well, I mean when we're trapped together in a big maze, it's because of her that we managed to traverse through all the other Heartlesses and Nobodies lying around. She even fought through the corruption all by herself when even I succumbed to it." Sora defended Anna's statement. Elsa seems to hesitate for a bit but then…

"Ooh I got a brand new ice sword from my favorite sister." Anna watched in awe at the ice sword that her sister conjured up into the hand she offered. Elsa can't help but roll her eyes in amusement at that comment.

"I'm the only sister you have Anna. Anyway, I hope you're okay with my design…"

"Are you kidding it's awesome! Now come on Sora, we're ready when you are. And Kristoff make sure you take care of Olaf for me." As the sisters, for the first time in forever fought together side by side.

Kristoff just rolls his eyes at that comment "You know I can fight better than you." But he decides to agree anyway and keep the snowman safe from harm.

"C'mon girls, let's finish off this Heartless once and for all." Sora readies his Keyblade to resume the battle along with Donald, Goofy, Anna and Elsa against the giant Heartless that has just recovered.

* * *

**(Battle theme: KH3 Boss Battle 3)**

As the group prepared themselves, the Heartless charged at them while Elsa creates ice walls that unfortunately doesn't seem to slow or hurt the wolf a bit but Sora step forward and blocked the wolves charge, giving the sisters a chance to attack right after breaking Sora's guard and knocking him back; Elsa strucks the wolf with her ice powers while Anna hops up and stabs the wolf with her sword, wounding it. The wolf seems to get enraged and tries to attack the group using it's ice blasts but Elsa creates an ice wall to shield her and Anna from the blast while Donald and Goofy took the opportunity to attack the Heartless but it dodges away from their attacks before it fires ice beams from above, and right into the ground.

"Anna!" Elsa uses conjures an ice dome from above to protect them from the spliters while Sora, Donald and Goofy dodges each of the blasts. But then, from the snowy grounds comes upon more Howling Ice Heartlesses along with two Alpha Ices. Sköll then orders the wolves to surround the group before attacking, while Goofy and Donald blocks the attacks from one side, Sora intercepts any wolves attacking from behind. "Anna! Elsa! Go get the alpha wolf." Sora ordered them which the nods. While Elsa uses her ice powers to block the wolves attacks before strucking them down with her ice powers, Anna rushes forward and wrangles one of the Alpha Ice before trying to stab it with her sword but the other Alpha wolf attack Anna, forcing her to punch the wolf in the eye which flinch it a bit but loosens her grip enough that she is about to fall but Elsa uses the ice powers on the wolves front legs to incapacitate it before Anna stabs it with her sword, vanquishing it.

"Anna! Duck!" Anna hurriedly ducked per Elsa's instruction, barely managing to dodge an Alpha Ice's strike from behind before Elsa creates an ice sword in her hand and stabbing the Heartless, leaving a heart from it's defeated body.

"Thanks Elsa! That was like a crazy trust exercise." Elsa can't help but chuckle at Anna's compliment before she realized that the giant wolf Heartless is still there and is striking her from behind. Having no time to react, Elsa immediately tries to hug Anna to shield her but fortunately, Sora appears intercepts the wolf in time.

"You girls okay?" Sora asked them before they nodded and Sora tries to block the sisters further from it's claws before Sora launched thunder spell which jolts it enough for Anna and Elsa to strike it with its ice sword. Just as they are about to wound it even further, the wolf lets out an angry howl and unleash even more ice powers to the sky and fly down into the ground which Elsa repels it with her ice wall while Sora deflects it with his Keyblade and Donald and Goofy dodged them, to reveal approximately dozens and dozens Howling Ices while the Alpha Ices numbers up to ten of them.

"Gosh, I think the Heartless is starting to become really angry." Goofy commented.

"Of course we all know that Goofy, why else do you think that there a lot of wolves than before?" Donald replied.

The wolves then proceeds to rush onto the group but Sora rushes forward to let the gang up on him but they easily outnumber the Keyblade wielder but Donald jolts the wolves while Elsa uses her ice powers with great precision to thin out the wolves attacking Sora.

"Sora come on! Let's team up!" Elsa offered him and immediately, Sora enacts a new team attack called Skadi's Breath as he (with his Keyblade) and Elsa ice skates together fires ice barrages together with each one of them homed to hit the wolves, taking them out before concluding it with one big ice blast wiping out most of the Howling Ices, while Sora and Anna then used their Keyblade and ice sword respectively to struck the remaining Howling Ice along with the Alpha Ice while Elsa fire the ice barrages on the big bad wolf, wounding it further.

"Here comes the encore!" Elsa then creates a big ice ball up above while Sora helps Anna jump on top of the ice ball "This is gonna be fun!" Anna exclaimed as she and Sora begins to help push it down. "Go!" Sora exclaimed before it ultimate hits the giant Heartless point blank, while also creating a shockwave that wipes out the rest of the other wolves.

"Now to finish it!" Sora then heads in to deal the finishing blow but the wolf roars and flies up…to create another giant ball of darkness that threatens to crash onto the group, only this time it seems that it's absorbing the darkness from the kingdom?

Goofy is the first to notice this, "Look guys! It seems that the Heartless is absorbing the darkness from the kingdom."

"Yeah, but what sort of darkness from the other people?" Sora also began to notice but it left him confused.

"Fear of my powers, of… me..." Elsa deduced before looking down in guilt.

"Aw come on Elsa, you know we all see your powers as a gift, we fought together and surely the others see just how much of a blessing it is." Anna tries to cheer her sister up.

"Anna, not everyone is as accepting of their new queen as we are." Kristoff spoke to her in a matter of fact.

"Waaak, we can deal this together, I mean Sora and the queen managed to stop this ball together. This one should be no better." Donald temptingly said.

"Okay guys, I know you guys like to talk, but I don't think whatever is that wolf ball is anything good. I mean look at those mean wolves coming out of it's mouth." Olaf hide under the reindeer in an uncharacteristic tone of fear. "Ah! Sven! Protect me!"

As Sora saw the ball getting bigger along with more mini wolves coming, Sora commanded the group, "Guys, you distract the mini wolves while you can, Elsa use your ice powers like before to help me to destroy this giant ball." Everyone nods at this, no questions asked. "Well here goes." Sora then flies up into the giant ball while Elsa uses her ice powers as Sora is jumping up to help repel it. Donald and Goofy help repel the wolves that are attacking Sora while Anna and Kristoff riding on Sven (With a fearful Olaf lying down within Sven's back) helps repel the wolves that are about to attack Elsa.

"How could Sora even jump that high? I wonder if I can do that if I keep jumping high enough. Maybe I should try it sometime." Anna commented on Sora's jumping abilities while taking the wolves with her fists.

"Well feisty pants, given that these guys use magic just Elsa, I don't think it's out of the question that they are jumping that high with magic. Perhaps they could teach you magic and you can jump high enough that you fall down several fee-" Kristoff snarkily replied while dealing with the mini-wolves but…

"ENOUGH! Be quiet both of you! I need to concentrate!" Elsa immediately interrupts the two and hurriedly tries to bury the bad memory to focus on the situation at hand.

The two quickly realize their mistake and tries to apologize to her but a group of wolves interrupted them.

"We'll have to apologize later, come one Anna, let's help them out first." Kristoff and Anna continues fighting off the mini wolves.

Meanwhile with Sora and Elsa, let's just say… they're not really doing good, despite Sora and Elsa's efforts they could barely stop the ball from crashing down.

"Come on! Come on!" Sora tries to channel the light within his Keyblade to destroy it but the combined darkness from the people of Arendelle proves to be too great. When he looks down, he could see the look horror on the dignitaries that are watching the fight.  _No, if this ball reaches the ground, then all of Arendelle is going to be destroyed. I can't let that happen_.

"No…Sora!" Elsa tries to channel even more of her ice magic to help Sora against the ball but it seems it's not enough.  _Their fear of me, their hate, this whole kingdom going to be destroyed because of a monster like me… Is this the end?_

But just when things are looking bleak, a roar suddenly appears and unlike the Heartless, is seemingly by the teams side as he has just took helped Donald, Goofy, Anna and Kristoff from the wolves. The group easily recognize his voice.

**(Battle Theme: Link to All)**

"Marshmallow! You came for us!" Olaf happily exclaimed as his "little" brother appears to save the day.

 _Marshmallow, I guess Olaf just doesn't know anything about names but I guess I'll call him that_  Elsa thought amusingly.

Marshmallow then came right to Sora's help by trying to lift it up with all his strength.

"Thanks big guy, you just came just at the right moment." Sora said to him

"Now!" Marshmallow shouted at the group.

"Everyone, climb onto Marshmallow's back!" Elsa uses one of her hands to create a step of pillars for the others to climb safely up which everyone did.

"Sora don't worry we got your back!" Goofy climbed on to his back right below Sora and used his shield to push away the ball.

"Yeah, who else is going to protect you if your back is exposed?" Donald said who also climbed onto Marshmallow's back and pushed it with his magic.

"Oh haha, very funny guys." Sora sarcastically replied to the duo.

Anna and Kristoff then comes next and helped push the ball.

"I wonder how many manpowers does it take to push a thousand ton ball out into the sky? I-I mean animal powers, or whatever you guys like to call it. Does manpower even include a scrawny girl like me…?" Anna commented while trying to push the ball.

"Hey maybe you're a bit scrawny and really small." Anna glared at Kristoff at that comment. "Well, as small as the spiky haired boy over there. But you have the greatest willpower out of everyone around us. And that is greater than even manpower."

"Aw thanks Kristoff, that's really nice words coming from you."

Then Elsa seemingly appears onto the back and uses her ice powers to repel the ball up close.

"Elsa? You came up here with us?" Anna asked about her doing it up close while showing a hint of happiness at being close to her sister.

"Hey, you did say that sisters are supposed to help each other right?" Elsa asked while smiling at her sister.

Anna smiles back and nods before the sisters do it together. And it seems to be working as the ball stops dropping down. Sora then reminiscing within Anna's heart about how her heart seems to be pure light, then remembering Marluxia's speech about the "New Seven Hearts", Sora gets an idea.

"Hey girls, maybe you could channel the light within you together."

"Light?" Both girls asked.

"Yeah, when I entered into your heart, you told me about how Larxene said that your heart is pure light. And together, we repelled the darkness within your heart." Sora referring about the incident in the Ice Labyrinth to Anna. "Maybe your heart is the same Elsa, a heart made of pure light, without darkness clouding in your heart."

"M-me, pure light? But I have a lot of fear in me, I don't even know if I have any light with me. Larxene corrupted me with darkness once. I looked at a mirror, and my eyes turned gold. Maybe that means I fell to the darkness." Elsa sorrowfully replied.

"Gold eyes? But Elsa your eye looks normal to me, your eye is blue, just as my hair is plain red without the stripes. Besides, we won't know until you try." Anna pointed out to her big sister.

"Don't worry Elsa it's easy, just say light with me together and muster up all the positive feelings you have within you. I mean the reason why I could fly right now is because I keep my thoughts happy." Sora reassuring Elsa while convincing her at the same time.

"Um okay, I guess it's worth a shot." Elsa and Anna then both thought of the happy times they shared together as children, their first talk at the coronation minus the last part, the joy of seeing Anna thaw out and the hug they shared afterwards. And then, it seems to be working as light begins to surge within them.

"Wow, so I do have magic just like you." Anna is amazed at the light channeled from her before seeing that Elsa also channels her own light. "See Elsa, if you just believe, you can do it."

"I-I guess, I have no idea that I have such light, such goodness within me…"

"Of course you have such light within you, you're the nicest person I've ever met Elsa." Anna warmly smiles at her.

"Alright girls, let's say it together with me and give the wolf the light it so desires." Sora begins chanelling light within his Keyblade.

"LIGHT!" Together with Sora's light along with the light of two of the seven hearts, they are able to destroy the dark ball and vanquish it, leaving behind the weakened wolf Heartless.

"Let's finish this." Sora, Anna and Elsa then used their light to pierce blast straight onto Sköll, and ultimately the wolf has finally been vanquished as it explodes into a million pieces, leaving behind the heart that once was the treacherous prince of the Southern Isles. The group then hops off Marshmallows back as they watched as the sky returns to its bright color and Sora also noticed that the snow around them has disappeared. Sora notes that it doesn't seem to be as snowy as before and he mused that Arendelle has already begun to thaw out.  _I think I just know how Elsa can control her powers_.

"Everyone, you did great, I wouldn't have able to wipe out the Heartless if weren't for you guys." Sora thanking his newfound friends in Arendelle. "Aw don't give credit for me Sora, you should Elsa most of all, if it weren't for her awesome powers and this Marshmallow guy over here." Anna pats Marshmallow on the back for his good work, "We wouldn't be even be in one piece." But then Elsa seemed to look fearful? Nervous? "Elsa?"

"Why did you save me? You could have saved yourself… After everything I did to you? After I…" Elsa seems to be crying again but Anna gently wipe it away from the cheek with her hands.

"It's as I said before Elsa, I love you." Anna affectionately smiles at her sister.

"Love… Maybe if I could…" Elsa begins to gently let herself feel the touch and undying love from her younger sister and sure enough once she opens her eyes, the ice around them seems to melt.

"Looks like you found out the key after all." Sora said to Elsa. "I also know because the snow around here seem to melt away and the skies here now starts to shine brightly. I kinda was gonna tell you but I guess you know what it is don't you?"

Elsa smiles & nods at Sora and with it, begins to melt away all the ice around them and bring summer back into the kingdom…And conveniently, they also ended up in a ship that keeps them afloat without Elsa's ice within them.

"I knew you could do it." Anna gently touch Elsa by her shoulder.

"Hands down, this is the best day of my life! And quite possibly the last…" Olaf seems to begin to melt from the summer.

"Oh no Olaf!" Donald exclaimed in horror at the snowman.

"Oh, Olaf! Hang on, little guy." Elsa then used her ice powers to create a personal flurry to the snowman, ensuring he will never melt. Olaf gasped in enjoyment.

"My own personal FLURRY!" Olaf giggled at it. The sisters then shared another joyful hug while the others watched in happiness as the sisters are reunited at long last after a long time away from one another.

"I guess you two must be truly happy for the first time in forever." Sora happily said to the sisters.

"Oh, I almost to introduce you to my newfound friends." Anna reluctantly breaks the heartfelt hug between them and pointed to the travelling trio. "These three are…"

"Sora, Donald, and Goofy." Elsa finished the sentence for her while smiling in amusement.

"You know that Elsa called his name a lot of times don't you?" Kristoff amusingly pointed out.

"Oh... ehehehehe." Anna blushed in embarrassment.

"Your majesty." Donald and Goofy bowed to the queen of the kingdom.

"Yup that's us alright." Sora waves his hand at the queen which the two unfortunately aren't pleased at this. Especially Donald who he grabbed by his ear.

"Sora! Show some respect for the queen! She is the royalty of this kingdom just like The King!"

"Hey! I called Anna and Elsa by their names and they never called me out on that." Sora countered Donald.

Elsa giggled at them while reassuring them, "It's alright Sora, we're friends, and you don't have to be so formal with me." Elsa then looked at the burly man and his reindeer and asked Anna, "And umm, who is this man anyway?"

"Oh this guy here is Kristoff. He umm, is one of the ice harversters that you can find here in Arendelle. The reindeer is here Sven and they have been best friends since childhood. I-I know he looks rather intimidating and grumpy..."

"Hey!"

"B-But he is a good person underneath it all. He helped me walked up to the North Mountains trying to find you. If it weren't for him, I would be turned into food for these wolves. And I… kinda owe him a new sled, cause I burn it down get those wolves out of our legs when we were trying to cross through a chasm."

"A new sled?" Elsa looks at Kristoff and saw the loyalty and care in his eyes.  _Perhaps this man could a far better suitor for Anna then that prince-of-a-jerk._  But then she thought of Hans and realize that she killed him… But just Elsa is about to angst over it…

"A fui, this sight of you being happy together really disgusts me you know that."

Sora and the others then saw Larxene feigning a look of disgust in her face. Immediately, Sora, Donald and Goofy step in front of the group and ready their weapons against her.

"Yeah! And what exactly is wrong with that?" Sora snarked to her.

"Everything of course, here I am, expecting that the queen succumbs to her own bottled up fears and self-hatred but instead here you are, becoming all happy and cheerful just like the annoying little spare."

"Don't call my sister that, she has nothing to do with your plans." Elsa replied to her while putting one of her hand in front of Anna.

"Of course Elsa deserves to be happy and cheerful. We all do. I especially do. Seeing her smile, her laugh brings joy to my heart." Anna followed up.

"And why exactly did you overcome it?" Larxene then mockingly answered "Oh it's because you have a heart of pure light within you so even the corrupting touch of darkness wouldn't work on someone like you."

"Then why did you even bother trying to make us succumb to the darkness if you knew about that? I mean, you tried to do it on me back in your icy maze." Anna asked her.

"Hmm, why do I do that? Ah of course, it's because the light in your heart means you will never become a Heartless no matter how much you fall to it, but give in to all the negative thoughts in your head and not even the light within it will repel away all the darkness within you. You're going to be a slave to darkness and with it, I could use either one of you as one of the components of light and darkness for our master plan." Immediately after Larxene's rant, Marshmallow growled and tries attack the woman but she easily struck the ice creature down with her electric powers and knocks it out into the sea.

"Marshmallow!" Anna and Elsa both shouted for him.

"Don't worry little brother! I'll avenge you!" Olaf steps in and tries attacking the Nobody with his feeble twig but she kicked the snowman away into multiple pieces. "I'm not really doing anything useful with my little body am I…?" Elsa quickly reassemble the snowman with her powers while Anna tries to attack her but Elsa and Kristoff stopped the princess from getting electrocuted herself. "Get off me you two! Let me at her!"

"Anna, don't march yourself for certain death against her. Olaf and Marshmallow can be reassembled just fine but I don't think even Elsa can heal your wounds." Kristoff argued against her which made Anna calm enough to stay back.

"Wew well that gets those annoying pests out of the way." Larxene insulting the two.

"That's enough Larxene!" Sora angrily interrupted the Nobody. "Leave the sisters out of our fight, we will gather the Guardians of Light in time for your plans." Sora then feeling lucky about himself, decides to snark at her. "I'd bet you don't even have the thirteenth member for your plan."

"Oh, we already have the thirteenth vessel. So you'd better-"

While Larxene continues to rant at things that they don't understand, Anna whispers something to Elsa which the latter to grin mischievously at her sister's plan. Elsa then uses her ice powers to recall Marshmallow where the latter seemingly disappears.

"-after all, Anna and Elsa aren't the only the ones among the New Seven- Hey!" Suddenly in the middle of her rant, Elsa fires her ice powers to Larxene's behind to re-summon Marshmallow who then grabs the Nobody as she struggles to break free. "Get off me you dumb golem!"

"No." Marshmallow straight fully said to her.

"Hey Larxene, it's not nice to mess around with snow. Here's some snowball as retribution!" Anna then grins and throws pelts of snowballs that Elsa conjures at her which caused her to get angry.

"Argh! Get this golem and snowball out of my hair."

"Sorry Larxene, you mess with my kingdom and we'll a mess out of you. Including that ridiculous hair of yours." Elsa smirked at her before she and Anna continues to annoy her with even more snowballs at her face.

"Argh stop it! Stop that at once!" Before she gets enraged and unleashes all her electric powers which shocks Marshmallow enough to let of of his grip but unfortunately left her tire out a bit. "I'll be back before you know it. This punishment will not be-" But she gets a big pile of snowball coming right at her. Larxene just screams in frustration before she ultimate rage quits from the scene, aka making hasty exit into the Dark Corridor and back to where she came from.

After a while, the sisters erupt into one big laughter at how their prank worked.

"Did you see the look on her face?!" Anna said while continuing to laugh.

"Yeah, we really should do this more often." Elsa laughed before realizing what she said and suddenly she becomes guilt-ridden. Anna quickly caught on to this and grasp both her hands together.

"Hey it's alright, we can do this more often like what you did against that woman."

"It's not about me Anna, it's about you. How I-" But Anna hugs her just as Elsa starts to wallow further into her own self-hate.

"What matters is that you know the key to controlling your powers, that you learnt from your mistakes. And that you're truly happy." Anna then looks into her eyes. "We can be like that again." Elsa smiles at that before hugging Anna back.

"I guess you girls certainly have a lot to talk about." Sora commented which caused the sisters to break their hug and both nod. "C'mon, let's get you back to the kingdom."

* * *

"Do you really have to go?" Anna asked as the group are currently outside the courtyard while saying their goodbyes to Sora, Donald and Goofy.

"Yeah, I do enjoy the time here with you guys. But there are other people that need our help." Sora replied to her.

"Yeah and we have to go together with him because he cannot protect himself without us." Donald snarked at him.

"Hey!"

Goofy also agreed before adding, "Yeah and there more of those bad guys than those other two that you've met. They could be invading other worlds as know it."

"Be careful Sora, I know that you probably have a dangerous road ahead of you."

"Hey don't worry Kristoff, we'll be fine, we fought even bigger monsters than what we've encountered. Just, are you going two going to be okay?" Sora replied to Kristoff before asking the sisters.

"Yup, as long as Elsa and Kristoff is here with me, I know that nothing bad will happen to the rest of us." Anna smiles while holding Elsa by the shoulder while replying to him.

"What about you Elsa?"

"It's going to be really difficult. For me to shed my fears. To make up for all the damage and hurt that I've caused. But I have to try. I have to keep going forward, and make my sister happy." Elsa smiles while responding to him.

"Don't worry guys I know one thing for sure is that Sora will soon come back to us and experience the joy of summer and games." Olaf happily exclaimed.

"Well, I hope I can come back here and meet you guys again someday." Sora said to them. "Including you big guy." Marshmallow smiles and nods. Anna then hugs the Keyblade wielder which surprised the latter but he quickly hugged her back.

"I hope to see you again soon." Anna said to him which Sora nods but before leaving, Elsa asked him. "Sora? This friend of yours. I would like to meet him someday. Maybe I could learn a thing…or two about myself."

Sora heard what she says and then nods. "Don't I'll introduce you to him once our battle is over." Sora, Donald and Goofy then said goodbyes to the group and they head off. After a while and the group is out of sight Elsa nervously offered Anna something that she fully deserved.

"Anna? Would you like to come to my room? And have a nice talk together as sister? To catch up on things while we're gone?" Elsa nervously asked her.

"Wait y-your room? Really?" Anna joyfully asked in disbelief at the fact that she could finally enter the part that she never entered.

"Yeah, after everything that happened you pretty much deserve everything. And I will do everything I can to give it." Elsa nods and smiles before offering hand. But Anna instead hugs her sister in happiness.

"Oh thank you thank you! You have no idea how much I've wanted that." Anna then looked at Kristoff. "Um, sorry guys but I kinda need some much needed private time with my sister."

"Sure Anna, you deserve to some time alone with her." But Kristoff smiles and agrees without any resentment.

"Hey Elsa, maybe we should get a chocolate or two, we both didn't have the opportunity when talking to all those stuffy dignitaries."

"Oh don't worry there will be more of those than you can handle." Anna and Elsa then walked hand in hand back to the castle, dreaming of many happy moments together to come.

* * *

In Elsa's room the sisters sat together in the queen's bed and they proceed to talk a lot of things. Whether it be their childhood, or about the recent events surrounding Elsa's coronation. At the last part, Anna seemingly couldn't hold her pent-up grief anymore now that she is truly here with her sister and despite trying to hide it, Elsa spreading her arms open pretty much put the final nail in the coffin as she cries in her big sister's arms while Elsa then let her sit in her lap as she finally comforts her sister after being separated for so long.

"You're going to be okay Anna. I promise." Elsa strokes her back and hair while also quietly begins crying along with her sister as she felt a massive guilt for never being there for her before. But then moments later after Anna is about to cry the last of her tears.

"Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, two people that doesn't look they're from the kingdom has just invaded the library." Kai knocked on her door to inform the sisters of this.

"Huh what?! We're going there as soon as possible." Elsa responded to the servants before she said to her sister. "Anna, stay by my side." Anna nods as they walked together.

Meawhile at the library, an evil witch in black robe along with an obese overgrown walking dog has just entered the library where the former used her powers to float each one of the books there and absorbs it to her mind.

"So did you what you were looking for?" Pete asked her.

"Nothing here reference anything about the Black Box. It seems that even the royal doesn't tell us anything about the outer world." Maleficent replied to him. "But one of the books do say something about trolls, perhaps they know about this Box."

"Just what are you two doing here?" Maleficent and Pete looked up to the visitor and saw a blonde girl in ice dress, wearing a cold look of authority while a redhead in green dress standing behind her in wariness.

"Ah, you must be the ruler of this kingdom. It's a surprise that we could talk to a royalty up close." Maleficent said in amusement.

"Who are you two? Have Larxene send you on a job?" Elsa coldly asked them.

"Um, Maleficent who is this Larxene person?" Pete asked the witch.

"She probably meant us being a follower of Xehanort." Then she asked her, "We have nothing to do with Xehanort, the Larxene you mentioned or the Organization. I'm here asking if you know anything about a Black Box?"

"Elsa do you know what she is talking about?" Anna asked her which the queen shook her head.

"We don't know anything about this Black Box you spoke of. What are your intentions here? If you do not say anything, then leave this castle at once." Elsa said to them in her queenly tone.

"Oh we're just to search for the Box nothing more. Although, I'm curious, I couldn't sense any darkness within each one of your hearts. Hmm perhaps you two could possibly be the new Seven Hearts." Maleficent smirked at them. Elsa then prepares her ice powers against them.

"State your intentions, if you want to use us like Larxene did, then know we won't bow at your feet. If you do not leave now, I will not hesitate to my powers against you." Elsa threatening them.

"Hmm powers, perhaps I could determing if truly have them."

"Wha-" Elsa gets surprised before Maleficent attacks them with her magic which Elsa managed to block with her ice wall.

"My interesting, you do have magical powers. I must say it seems that I managed to find four of the New Seven Hearts. You're going to be really useful in my plans."

Elsa and Anna ready their weapons preparing to fight against them. "We're going to stop you if you dare try come at us." Anna shouted at them.

"Don't worry dear, we'll meet again another time." Maleficent and Pete then conjures a dark portal and disappears from the scene.

"I guess, we're now targets for guys like them to use." Elsa sorrowfully said.

"Hey don't worry Elsa it's okay, we'll get through everything as long as we're together." Anna smiles while putting a hand on her sister's shoulder.

Elsa just closes her eyes and quietly nods as her sister presses on to hug her from behind  with her head in her shoulder to comfort her even though internally, she express doubts over whether or not she could protect her sister from all those creatures. But until that time comes, she will spend the time in making her sister happy no matter what.

**ARENDELLE - END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last the story of Sora's visit to Arendelle is officially over. But wait there's one more chapter to go and that is an extended epilogue that details what Sora and the Frozen group are doing in between the two scenes. And then I could also add a secret ending of a potential sequel I got for this fic. I'm also currently trying to form the templates for my KHIII AU remake of Sora becoming the Keyblade Master including FF characters, new Disney worlds, and most certainly, Phil, Dilan and Aeleus actually speaking along with the appearance of Eeyore, Owl and Kanga.
> 
> You know, I toyed around as to what Sora and Elsa's team attack might be. One of which is "Ride of the Valkyries" where Sora, Anna and Elsa rode on Elsa's eight-legged horse but it looked rather generic so I hope the team attack I invented is unique enough.
> 
> I do hope that my fan fiction is the Arendelle story in KHIII that you all wanted. It's my first time writing a fan fiction so I know I made many mistakes so I could try go back and fix whatever grammatical or continuity errors there are. I also would like to thank anyone who favorite/follow and review my fiction. It's such a joy to know that I do have fans here.


	10. So Much to Talk About

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: For the last time, I do not own the property of Kingdom Hearts or Frozen, other than that, Read, Review and Enjoy
> 
> Before we could begin, this chapter is an extended ending of my story that serves as the bridge between the time they're on a boat and the end when the Frozen crew is saying their goodbyes to Sora and co.

"C'mon, let's get you back to the kingdom." Sora used his Blizzard magic to create an icy slope, that is just big enough for the group to go back to the shore, where dignitaries and citizens are waiting for their queen as Goofy noticed.

"Gosh, it looks like everyone is out there waiting for the queen."

Elsa realized that she needed to apologize to each and one of them for what happened during the events surrounding the coronation. Only, she doesn't even know where to begin with. "I-I need to speak to them, but I don't know how…"

"Don't worry Elsa, you trained yourself to be the queen, surely you know how to make speeches." Anna reassures her older sister.

"Anna, I read every book in the library on how to rule the kingdom, but in my whole life I... never learned how to  _look_  after it." Elsa sorrowfully replied to her but Anna puts her hand on the shoulder.

"You're a smart girl Elsa, I know you make a full speech for them. Like how you created an ice castle even though you spent years concealing them." Anna showing her faith in her. "Just think of happy thoughts."

"The only thing that makes me happy is you."

Hearing those words from Elsa made Anna's heart flutter, something that she didn't think would happen even when engaged with Hans, Anna then smiles at that. "Sure then just think of me. I know it'll help."

"Hey girls the ice here won't last long." Sora called out to them, as they already head out while the sisters are conversing among themselves.

"Sora, they're royalty! Show some respect!" Donald rebukes him for his supposed informality.

"But, but…"

The sisters giggled at them before Marshmallow helped them up and they catch up and walked back to the shore. One of the guards, Sora assumed as the leader judging from his different clothes appears in front of them.

"Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, are you two okay?" The guard bows and asked.

"Yes we are." Elsa then looked at the other dignitaries watching her, some in suspicion, some in fear, others silently demand an explanation for everything. "Stay guard in front of me, I need to speak with everyone here. Excuse me for a moment." Elsa then used her ice powers to create a stand high enough for her to stand up above the others as a demonstration of her authority. "Anna, be at my side?" Elsa pleading her which she happily nods and stands with her. "You guys stay behind me." Elsa ordered to the other groups and the others nod. Elsa twiddle her thumbs in nervousness but fortunately, Anna noticed this. "You can do it Elsa, I know you can" Anna reassuringly whispers to her which then makes her relax enough before speaking in her authoritative voice.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentleman. A lot has happened since my coronation and I know you would like an explanation for everything. The truth is." Elsa waves her hand to display her ice powers in front of them. "I have these ice powers since I was born." Elsa looked forth at her subjects before continuing. "At first, I thought that it was a curse, to do nothing but harm or even kill people with it. I tried my best to hide it from everyone so that none of you will be harmed under my powers. But in my attempts to protect other people safe from harm, I ended up ruining the lives of many people in this kingdom…including my sister. Unfortunately during my coronation, I had an argument with my sister regarding her marriage Prince Hans and it escalated until I snapped and reveal my powers in front of everyone."

"Queen Elsa, may I ask, where is Prince Hans? The last time I remember is that you struck her on the ice before he gets turned into that giant wolf." One of the dignitary warily asked her.

"Isn't it obvious, the witch here is the one who spawned that giant wolf after she murdered the prince in cold blood." The Duke of Weselton maliciously replied in his stead.

Anna fumes at his remark and readily defends her sister from such accusation. "Hey! She did it do protect me from-"

"Anna." Elsa puts one hand in front of her which made the princess reluctantly back down. "Regardless of the circumstances or reasons for me doing it. What happened to Prince Hans is my responsibility and I will…" Elsa hesitated and seemingly shaking in fear indicated by the ice appearing around her but Anna holds one of her hand and gently clasp it which makes her calm down enough that the ice recedes.

"I promise I will compensate the Southern Isles for this unfortunate loss. Unfortunately, I know that a lot of people here has suffered as a result of my ice powers. I would like to offer my sincere apologies to everyone who were affected by the winter and will do my best to give you my compensations. I understand if the people around here wouldn't forgive me for my actions, I do not deserve it after what I put you all through."

Elsa realized that a simple apology isn't going to make people be as forgiving as her sister did and decides to try and make up whatever she can. "Now, within one hour, I would like to invite each and every one of the dignitaries and diplomats here for lunch within my castle as well as these guys here who helped bring me back to the kingdom. As my first action after thawing out Arendelle, I will keep the castle gates open for all of you to come in." Elsa nervously holds out one open hand in front of her sister but she happily accepts as the sisters are walking down hand in hand. "Now if you'll excuse us." Elsa looks behind her and urged the others to come with her. "Sora, Kristoff, come with us." Kristoff is unsure but Sora, Donald and Goofy just follows her while Anna looks at him with pleading eyes to come with her before he relented and he along with Marshmallow and Olaf decides to go while the sisters walked past the citizens and dignitaries hand in hand. But then once they managed to walk through the crowd and are about to enter the castle gates, Sora hears a voice that he is all too familiar...

"S-Sora? Is that you?"

 _Is that Rapunzel_  Sora thought he'd heard Rapunzel's voice. "T-That voice…"

"Hey hey hey, if it isn't my three personal body guards. How unexpected to meet you here in all places." Sora, Donald and Goofy looked behind and are overjoyed see Rapunzel and Eugene coming to them with the former giving Sora a big hug.

"It's the princess of Corona and her personal bodyguard." Goofy exclaimed.

"Nuh uh uh, I'm her fiancee now." Eugene corrected him.

"Rapunzel! Eugene! I'd never thought to meet you again in a place like this!" Sora happily exclaimed.

"Wait, how did you come here anyway? Did someone gave you a Gummi Ship or something?" Donald asked the two.

"Huh, what do you mean? We sailed here with boat and we came to Arendelle for our cousin's coronation." Rapunzel responded to him.

"Wait, you and Elsa are cousins?" Sora asked while trying to scratch his heads on theie supposed resemblance.

"Oh Sora, you know these people?" Anna approached the group with Elsa trailing not long after.

"Yeah, we journeyed together in Corona where we got her out of her tower and free her from prison." Sora explained to the sisters. "I guess it's just how we free you two from your… prison. I mean do you girls treat it as one?"

"Nope, not anymore." Anna smiled, feeling really great in saying that. "Or maybe I could say that Elsa is the one who finally free herself from her self-induced prison. I'm Anna by the way, and this is my big sister Elsa, it's nice to meet you uhh..."

"Rapunzel, this guy next to me is Eugene and the green chameleon on my shoulder is Pascal."

"Oooh you have a chameleon? Can I have one Elsa?" Anna pleads her big sister.

Elsa laughed at Anna's comment. "Well, I highly doubt you'll find chameleons around Norway let alone Europe."

Rapunzel giggled along with them. "Sorry about I haven't seen any chameleons besides Pascal. Oh and who are these guys with you?" Rapunzel asked Sora.

"Um, this guy here is Kristoff and the ice creatures are are Olaf and Marshmallow."

"Hi, I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs."

Oh hello there little guy, aren't you the adorable little snowman." Eugene kneeled down and pinch his snow cheek.

"Hey, you guys can talk later when we're inside, Rapunzel, Eugene come in." Elsa invites the two with them.

Rapunzel and Eugene followed the group and while they walked to the kingdom, Sora looked at the castle and couldn't help but admire it.

"Wow, I never realized just how big your home is."

"Well, every royalty have their own castle. It's how they demonstrate their authority over the citizens." Anna is the one who replied to him. "But no matter how spacious your home is, having walls around it to limit how much you can travel is just the same as being trapped within a cage."

"But now that you're here with your sister back in your life, I guess you don't wanna leave anymore..."

"...If I couldn't convince Elsa to open the gates, then perhaps I could try and convince my sister to open up to me. Right now all that matters is making my sister happy and comforted." But then they have reached the castle courtyard then out of the entrance come two of the servants Kai and Gerda.

"Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, Master Sora." Kai called out to them.

"Um, I'm not exactly royalty or anything important in my home world…" Sora tries to correct his statement.

"Don't worry Sora, he's just being polite to everyone." Elsa giggles at him with Anna following up.

"Elsa, Anna are you two alright?" Gerda asked the girls and both of them smiles at their nanny. "Yup we are Gerda." Anna grins at her. "After everything that happened, it's safe to say we're more than alright." Elsa followed up.

The servant then notes at just how happy are the two sisters, it's been a long time since the girls shined so brightly in the stars. "Aw, it seems you two are finally back together. I might even cry."

"Go ahead, Gerda I won't judge." Anna chuckled at her.

"Kai, Gerda, can you two please tell the servants and chefs to prepare food for an entire table. I have to host each and every one of the dignitaries that came here in the kingdom. Make sure the foods are ready within an hour. I know it's not much time to prepare but we can't keep them waiting too long." Elsa instructed the two servants. "Will do my queen." Kai and Gerda nods as they head back inside the castle.

Elsa then looked at the guards that are accompanying with the group. "Captain, make sure you and the guards keep the gates open for other dignitaries to come through. Marshmallow, you stay with them. Once you see the dignitaries coming in, one of you head to the dining room and report it to me." Marshmallow is sad but agree to do so. "Wait, your majesty." The group looks behind and saw the captain asking something to the queen. "I don't know if I have the right to ask but after all the dignitaries are gone, are we to close the gates as per your instructions during the coronation?"

Elsa realizes that she did order them to close the gates to shut down the argument between her sister. But she has nothing to hide now, they know her powers and yet the people around her accepted her for who she is. Then one look at Anna's pleading eyes ultimately seals the deal convincing her to do something that she should have done a long time ago. "Captain, I trust that you can keep guard and make sure nothing suspicious enter the gates?"

"Yes milady." The guard bows in salutation with Elsa note that in a somewhat happy tone. And Anna squeals in happiness and happily hugs her sister which she returns but sadly Elsa has to end it as they have to head in first to prepare. The group then enters the castle foyer except the afromented Marshmallow as well as Sven who is stuck by the stables at Kristoff's reluctant request. But then while inside the castle foyer, Elsa noticed that Anna looked a bit hot and uncomfortable with her winter clothes especially after summer returns to Arendelle. "Anna, are you comfortable in your winter clothes. Maybe you should switch back into your casual clothes." But instead of an eager expression that she often have during the few hours they know each other, Elsa sees a scared expression on her face. "Anna?" Elsa asked in a concerned tone.

"E-Elsa, I know you have to go to the dining table and it's selfish of me to ask but I don't feel like going through the castle alone. Even if it means that I'm really hot right now..." Anna replied in a scared tone.

Immediately, Elsa realized what Anna meant, she is afraid that if she looked the other way, then she might believed that Elsa changed her mind and continue to shut her little sister out again. Elsa felt pang of guilt and decides that for once, she follow Anna to wherever she goes. "To the west wing of this place is where-"

"Hey don't worry Elsa, I can guide these lost boys into a big table of food that I found while exploring the whole part of the castle." Sora couldn't help but roll his eyes at Olaf's comment. "I know where the place you guys eat is in. I mean, how could your house be so much bigger than all the other houses I saw? Surely this place can hold all the people here?"

Anna just giggles at the snowman's innocent comment, not knowing about the circumstances and she certainly is in no hurry to explain. "Well, royalties like us here have bigger houses to display their status to everyone. It's a really big home, I know it's definitely gonna be fun for you to explore."

Elsa also smiles at her innocent creation. "Olaf it is okay if you can guide them to the dining room?"

"Sure can do, c'mon boys and girls let's explore." And Olaf heads off while they follow them.

"And Anna, let's go to your room." Elsa offered her and the sisters then head up to the room that they used to share while Olaf guides the others to the dining room.

There they now approached the door leading to Anna's room and Elsa is nervous, true she did come and visit her room a couple of times at midnight when her sister is fast asleep but this is the first time that she is truly entering it alongside her little sister.

"Alright Elsa, I know it's been a really long time since you've set foot in my room that used to be ours, and I know that my room can be rather messy, unorganized and full of hair as you've expected from an ungraceful princess like-" Anna nervously rambles but fortunately Elsa cut her off. "Anna, it's alright, can you show me?"

"Alright then." Anna then opens the door to her room and they head in. "Wallah, welcome to my room that used to be our own room. I-I mean, you probably never set foot on anything other than your room so um, I should probably try and introduce you to other rooms in this castle and-."

"Anna." Elsa cut her off before she begins another sense of rambling. "Why don't you change your clothes while I try to take in the details of your room. Don't worry I promise won't leave until you do." Anna is unsure but one look at Elsa's sincere eyes convince her that yes, she will stay with her.

While Anna goes into her wardrobe before heading to the dresser to change her clothes, Elsa begins to look in the details of her room but one most peculiar of all is the empty space that used to be her space. Just seeing it makes Elsa let out a bit of tears as she wished to go back on the old days when they used to be so close. But then thinking of Sora and his magic gave her an idea...

"Ah, it's so good to be out of my winter clothes, feels so hot now that summer is back." Anna come out of the dresser in her casual green dress. But then she notice Elsa crying over something and quickly, Anna gently touches her shoulder. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Anna, would you like to go back to the good old days when we used to be close, literally?" Elsa offered Anna.

"What, if you mean figuratively then yes of course, but literally, I'd rather not Elsa. The past is just that, the past, we should just focus on here and now. Besides, we have all the time in the world now with each other. I mean, I wish it could be like this forever." Anna then leans her head on her neck which Elsa then wrapped her arms around her.

"I wished it would be like this too. But…" Elsa then looks down at Anna looking at her who seems to anticipate getting heartbroken for the umpteenth time. Elsa just chuckles at her and gives a sly grin. "But we can't just leave all those dignitaries hanging and left empty-handed. We have make up for what I did during the coronation." Anna then begins letting out tears of joy. "Come on, shall we?" The sisters then exited the Princess's room and walked to the dining table hand in hand.

Meanwhile back at the group, Olaf has just guided to the dining table where Sora and the others are going to sit in.

"There we go? A place where everyone gets to eat in. Although, I do wonder, does a snowman have to eat to stay alive? What kind of food does me and Marshmallow like?"

Donald then begin commenting in his usual tone whenever he finds food. "Ah, this might be a good spot to find-"

"Donald! We're sick getting of you saying that all the time." Sora cut him off, having been annoyed at hearing such line for the upteenth time.

"But, but what about all these foods for Little Chef?"

Then Goof also joins in the "fun". "Yeah, I'd bet we'll find some-"

"Ugh guys…" Sora said in an annoyed tone, then quickly decides to change the topic before these two could get on his nerves even further. "So Rapunzel, what exactly do you mean about you and the sisters being cousins?"

"Oh, apparently we found out that my real mother is the middle child of her family." Rapunzel replied.

"Middle child?" Sora folds his arm and his head went to the side, confused at her comment.

"Well, let's just say that Queen Arianna has two sisters and she is the second oldest among them." Eugene explained in something Sora would understand. "And with such revelation, it means that Blondie here and the sisters are closely related to each other."

"Oh, I see…" Sora somewhat understands.

"One of the sisters is the queen of Arendelle and we came here for Queen Elsa's coronation under father's wish to pay his respect to the former king and queen of this kingdom. Eugene here is tasked as my personal bodyguard." Rapunzel then adds up.

"Yeah, I'm glad that the king didn't take  _her_  along with us. Can you imagine just how much ruckus is gonna happen if she-"

"Eugene!"

"Oh, I'm really sorry blondie. I promise I wouldn't insult your "best" friend again." Eugene apologized in an obvious mocking tone which made the Princess glare at him. Eugene gets a bit scared and quickly decides to change the topic before she could scare him even further. "And who is this funky looking donkey here? Is his name is um… Cristopher-"

"It's Kristoff!" Kristoff corrected him. "And… I'm only here because the queen told me to. If I had my way, I would go back to the mountains and continue to do my ice harvesting duty."

"But, c'mon Kristoff. Shouldn't you be happy that you got invited to a meal by the queen and princess?" Sora asked him.

"Sora, it's just that… I'm a mere commoner, a nobody who does nothing but do a hard man's labour throughout my whole life. I'm not even sure what Princess Anna sees in me. I'm rude, I'm ugly, smelly-"

"Hey come on now." Eugene puts one arm over his shoulder, not willing to comment on his smell. "I used to be a low-life criminal back then and now, I am chosen by the king to be the fiancée of the most beautiful princess in all of Corona as a reward for bringing her back to where she belongs." Rapunzel couldn't help but roll her eyes in amusement.

"B-but, I'm not even sure if I can even come up to Prince Hans when it comes to being a good-"

"That's not true at all Kristoff." Sora is the one who corrected him. "You're better than him, you have one thing that sets you far above him; a heart. You cared for Anna, looked after her, and even give up a chance for happiness in favor of helping bring Donald and Goofy to Hans. They chose you because beneath all your gruffness and appearance, is a man who truly cares for the people around him."

"R-really, you think so?"

Just then, Elsa and Anna both appeared with the latter appearing in her casual green dress.

"Oh wow, so Olaf you really do know where the dining room is." Anna complimented the snowman for somehow knowing this place. "Oh who are you two again? Rapunzel and um..."

"His name is Eugene." Elsa corrected her. "These two are representatives from the Kingdom of Corona chosen by King Frederic. Welcome you two. I hope you enjoyed your stay in Arendelle."

"Um, I'm not exactly sure if being forced to stay in a bunker with all the stuffy dignitaries being considered an enjoyment?" Rapunzel doubtfully replied.

"Eh he he, um I guess we owe her an apology for the Eternal Winter incident?" Anna giving a weak and nervous chuckle at that comment.

"We owe everyone an apology Anna. And not everyone will as forgiving as you Anna." Elsa sorrowfully replied.

"Hey it's alright, all that matters is that you two made up." Rapunzel happily commented on them. "I mean, last time I saw you together, you two kinda got into a big fight about… I don't know. Actually Queen Elsa you look far happier than when we saw you during the party, what happened anyway? Does that giant wolf Heartless have something to do in lifting both your moods up?"

"It's a really long story to tell." But then Anna realized something. "Wait, how did you even know about Heartlesses?"

"Well Sora, Donald and Goofy here." The three of them raised their hands upon their name being called by Rapunzel. "Helped escorted both of us from the castle into the kingdom and we also fought the things that Sora call Heartlesses at the same time. I guess they also helped the two of you fight against them."

"Yeah, when we first met the queen, we helped her fight against the Heartless while Sora and the queen worked together to defeat the troll." Goofy is the one who commented.

"And we also helped escort them out the labyrinth that the psycho girl placed us in. Well rather we escorted Kristoff and the reindeer while Sora is the one who escorted the princess along with Olaf." Donald followed up. "Hmm, I am probably guessing that Sora has to play the escort game where he has to constantly protect them like a donkey in a cart hehehehe."

"Like hell would I ever need protection!" Anna shouted back at the duck. "I helped Sora fight against all those giant hand and those ninja like creatures that he apparently calls them as Nobodies. I'll also have you know that I helped beat the giant wolf that's about to threaten to destroy all of Arendelle!"

Donald suddenly gets scared of her akin to Daisy shouting at him causing him to whimper like a scaredy cat.

The others (minus Anna) laughed at Donald before Elsa realize that they're all standing up. "Maybe we should sit down while we talk and wait for the visitors to come." She sees one of the chair on the other side and decides that instead of Anna sitting on the side like the others while Elsa sits in the front, this time the will sit on the same side, they always should be. "Excuse me, I would like one of the chairs at the edge to be moved onto the same side." The servants complied and nodded though like the guards she notes the smile on their faces. She then attempts to move one chair beside but struggles to do so.

"Hold on, we'll help you pick it up." Kristoff offered his help as he along with Sora, Rapunzel, Eugene and Anna helped Elsa lift off the chair and under the queen's instructions, moves it a bit to the left for the other chair to be placed. "How's this?"

"That's great. Thank you everyone for your help."

"No problem Elsa." Anna replied with a big smile on her face.

Then, per the queens instructions, Elsa is to sight on the right side of the table where in front of her to the side is Sora and next to him Rapunzel and Eugene. Kristoff sits in front of where Anna will be sitting; on the left side next to Elsa. Donald and Goofy sit alongside Kristoff. But then as for Olaf...

"Olaf, I'm sorry to say but these dignitaries here probably won't play with you and this is um… a very unfriendly setting, not for a friendly and fun-loving snowman like you, so you might have to wait somewhere until we finish our session." Elsa regretfully said to him.

"But, where do I hide, or sit in?" Olaf asked.

"Don't worry my queen, we got your back." Kai grabs the snowman with him. "Don't worry umm..."

"Olaf." Anna pointing out his name.

"Yes Olaf, we and the other servants are going to have of fun together."

"Your snowman will be safe in our hands." Gerda replied to them. "It's been a really long time since we servants have seen any brightness in this castle."

"Thanks you two, just… make sure you don't put him near a fire." Anna thanking the two servants before she and Elsa smiles at them.

Both servants just chuckled before they bowed and leave the room.

"Now, in a couple of minutes, the food will be ready and the dignitaries will arrive with us. In that time, all of you have to make sure to behave yourselves. These guys didn't came here to make friends. How about you guys talk whatever you like, get to know one another before these guys arrive." Elsa instructed the others.

The group then decided to talk whatever is on their mind, or at least Sora, Anna, Rapunzel, and Eugene. The others remain silent in the ordeal, especially Elsa who took advantage of this opportunity to finally mournfully angst over taking someone's life, even seeming to be on the verge of tears.

"...and then father assigned her to take care of me, both as my handmaiden and personal bodyguard, only problem is that she and Eugene don't really get along with one another, once I tried to- Hey is the queen alright?" Rapunzel told them before she saw the queen looking really down.

"Elsa, Elsa!" Elsa snapped out of her depressed trance and looked at Anna's worried eyes. "Are you okay?"

Elsa, not wanting others to worry about her depressed state, shows an obviously fake smile "I-I'm fine Anna, it's alright you can continue to have a chat with them."

"But Elsa, I thought we can talk whatever you like and get to know one another. Surely that applies to you as well. I mean  _I_  want to get to know  _you_  more."

"Y-you don't have to worry about me." Elsa weakly reassure her.

"That's bonks Elsa! I have the right to worry about you, actually everyone here is worried Elsa." Elsa looked above and saw them having a look of worry and concern for the queen, not like the expression of fears that she expected when she ran away. "We all want to help you just you did for us."

"Come on Elsa, you can tell us what's wrong. I know from personal experience that trying bottle up your problems won't really throw those problems away." Sora said to her which the others nods.

"I…I killed him, I never wanted to hurt let alone kill people with my powers but when I saw that you're about to get killed, I… couldn't control myself." Elsa begins letting tears out of her face. "I panicked and struck in his heart. And everyone here sees the cruelty of what I did. I really am just monster Anna I-"

"No, Elsa! You're not a monster! You did it because you protected me. You saved me from that treacherous man. In fact, I felt grateful." Anna reassures her while at the same time, put one hand on her big sister's face to wipe out the tears.

"How Anna, how did you not show any fear, or… hate that I just murdered a human being."

"Elsa, there's a difference between killing other people to satisfy yourself and killing them in self-defense or to protect others." Sora point out to her. "You acted like what any older sibling should do, to protect others from harm. Besides, do you felt any pity on that man?"

"N-no, I felt ashamed of myself for ending his life but I... felt no shame for the man himself. I especially didn't feel any shame in taking out what was left of him." Elsa replied to him as she reveal that for all her guilt, she actually felt no pity on the prince.

"That's good Elsa, I don't even want show any pity for him either." Anna said to her.

"But Anna, it's just that, how would their kingdom felt, when they realize that I killed one of their prince? No amount of lies or excuse could cover that. It could even snowball into war that would cost countless amount of lives."

" Hey, don't worry Elsa, I know you don't want to fight using your powers so you could try show the skills you learnt as queen. Show that you are a fair and just queen who truly cared for her people. We all saw the way you handled all those stuffy dignitaries back in the port."

"Um, I guess I can...?"

"Don't say that you guessed you can, say that "you can and you will!".

"Anna what difference is the meaning?"

"It's the way you said it, say it in a fully confident tone befitting of a queen."

"But-"

"Say it." Anna threaten her.

"Okay fine I can and I will convince the Southern Isles to back down and not raise their weapons against us!" Elsa then glared at her sister. "Happy now?"

"Yup, sure I am." Anna replied with a big grin on her face.

But unfortunately, just as they're about to talk even further, one of the guards approach them. "Queen Elsa, the dignitaries have arrived in the castle."

"Okay, then make sure they are properly led to dining room and don't let them walk into other parts of the castle." The guard nodded and head off. "I guess we'll have to talk later, they're coming here now. Anna, you have to stand up with me and greet them."

"Got it sister." Anna cheerfuly agreed and Elsa can't help but feel a sense of joy at hearing the word "sister". "The rest of you can stay where you are." Both sisters then stood up to greet them and Anna watched as Elsa puts on her queenly mask before trying but failing to imitate her sister and put on her own princessy mask which caused the former to stifle a giggle.

The dignitaries and ambassadors arrived then and Elsa greets them with a bow before Anna hastily tries to copy her sister by doing a curtsy bow.

"Good after gentlemen, Princess Anna and I welcomes you to a lunch here in Arendelle Kingdom. Please, have a seat." They sat down on the table while both sisters sat in their designated spot. "The food shall be delivered in a few minutes. In the meantime, you are free to ask any questions whatever is in your mind."

After a moment, one of the dignitaries asked. "I have a question, how could there be talking animals and snowmans going around here, these look, um… strange." Donald tries to spat back but Kristoff and Goofy put his hand on the duck's mouth before he could and he quickly (or rather forced to) calms down.

"I am not the only ones among the kingdom you see that are strange here. Arendelle here is filled with magic and other wonders that you could find elsewhere."

Another dignitary then stood up. "My queen, forgive me for my intrusions but why is an ice harvester and a spiky haired boy here with us? Surely those two must have did something that earned your favor." Sora and Kristoff both looked a bit offended while Eugene tries to retort him about being a thief but Rapunzel shushed him before he could.

But a third dignitary defended the boy. "Hey, give the boy some credit, he saved us from all those creatures when we're searching for the queen."

"The boy's name is Sora and the ice harvester's name is Kristoff, they are here because they're the ones who assisted the princess in bringing me back to the kingdom. Without their help, my sister wouldn't be able to find me in the first place which is why they're here as part of honorary guests in this dining room."

"Oh, then I deeply apologize for my words, forgive me for overstepping my boundaries." The dignitary quickly apologized.

Elsa shows a hint of smile. "You are forgiven, please go back to your seat."

Then a third dignitary who previously defended Sora stood up. "Queen Elsa, back to my part, when a couple of us volunteered along with the late Prince Hans to search for you, we were attacked by strange white ninja-like creatures that took some of the guards lives but we were lucky that this Sora boy saved us before there could be anymore casualties. Do you know what these guys are?

"Those things are called-"

"Sora!" Elsa waves a hand over Sora which made him back down reluctantly. "Those white creatures are a manifestation of all the negative emotions that I had experienced when I was informed of the winter that I unleashed onto the kingdom." When Anna heard this, she gets angered that her sister chose to took all the blame over something that isn't her fault but decides to wait until they're gone before she will try and argue with her about it. "I ran away from the kingdom because I thought that everyone would be safe from my powers. But I see now that I brought untold amount of damages to the kingdom."

"Then perhaps that would also explain the wolf that came out from the prince that she murdered. It's as expected from a monster like you!" The Duke of Weselton snidely replied to her.

This time Anna, could not stand down and quickly stood up to defend her. "Don't call my sister that! She protected me from that prince, helped took down that wolf and she reopen the gates for all of you!"

The Duke also decides to stand up. "Why should I listen to a spare like you!? Maybe you're also a monster just like the so-called-"

"ENOUGH!" Elsa slammed one of her hand onto the table in anger which leaks out quite a bit of her ice but she too preoccupied with the Duke to notice. "Duke of Weselton, you do realize that you sent two of your guards with the intent to murder the queen of Arendelle. Furthermore, you are also insulting the Princess of Arendelle, and I will not tolerate anyone who looks down on my sister like that! The princess here is the reason why Arendelle isn't under one big snow and why the open gates policy will be reenacted. Since I am a fair and just queen I will let it slide this time, but know that if you try to push your luck even further, then expect to get charged." The Duke gets intimidated and returns back to his seat but not before they heard muttering monster and spare but Elsa told her to let it slide.

"Your majesty, food is prepared to be served." The servants place the foods on each of the seats, with the foods revealed to be roasted turkeys marinated with sauce along with a glass of water.

"Hmm, that looks delicious." Sora drool at the sight.

"Maybe we can show this to Little Chef and show him a food like this." Goofy commented.

"Yeah, we know that he can cook a really great food." Donald followed up.

But then when they saw the others their reaction is… a somewhat mild disappointment?

"Hey, why don't these guys like what's in front of them?" Sora asked them while also noting that Krisoff tries his hardest to hide it presumably to act polite in front of them.

"Well, let's just say we royals are rather spoiled with food. I'm going to assume that you never meet with nobles before." Anna is the one who replied to him.

The group then decides to eat their food. Sora then decides to talk while eating despite table manners.

"Um, I met a lot of princesses, kings and queen throughout my journeys. It's just this is probably the first time that I ate with royal people." Sora responded although it sounds rather muffled due to the food in his mouth.

"Sora, I think you should swallow your food before you continue talking." Elsa said to him as she continues to eat gracefully.

"Oh sorry." Sora said once he makes sure that they're in his stomach.

While most of them eat with proper table manners, Anna, Sora, and Eugene unfortunately do not and ate like hungry pigs which gets them an eyeful from the other people around them.

"Sora, Eugene, I think this isn't the time to act so informal. They're staring at us."

"Um I kinda don't know how. What about you Eugene?"

"Nu uh I never even learned to ate politely even in the castle."

"Don't worry I received a lot of training from my parents how so just follow my lead."

Both awkwardly tried to imitate her while Sora looked at the three on his opposite to learn. While Kristoff also awkwardly tries acting polite but Donald and Goofy seem to do so just fine.

At the same time with the sisters, Elsa notes her manner and rebukes her. "Anna, the dignitaries are looking at you, you have to learn how to eat properly for once in your life."

"Well sorry if I never learned anything about table manners or how to even behave properly. How exactly am I supposed know how if you never teached me?" Anna whispered back in a snide tone but then she saw Elsa looking ashamed and she immediately regrets her words. "Oh my god I-I'm sorry Elsa, I never meant to insult and yet I did." But she is still in her sorrowful trance. "Could you um, please teach me how?" Elsa snaps out of her state and seeing the remorseful, apologetic and pleading look in her eyes, Elsa shows a trace of smile in her face. "Alright Anna it goes like this…" Anna then imitates her manners of eating with the queen's instructions and much to the queen's surprise, she seem to be learning rather quickly, not like Sora or Eugene who are still struggling to do so.  _Look at you Anna, y_ _ou're much better to be fit as a queen than me, I wish I was as loving and kind as you. I'm really glad I can finally see who you truly are, you are the light that shines under my darkness._  Elsa thought enviously for her sister.

But Anna also has the same thoughts as her as she eats in a proper manner.  _Look at my big sister, she truly knows how to rule the kingdom, unlike me. I wish I was as graceful and perfect as you. I'm really glad I got to know the real you Elsa, you are like the most precious person in my whole life, more than everyone in Arendelle combined, even Kristoff._

* * *

Moments later, everyone has just finished their meals; the turkeys have now been stripped to the bones (except Donald and Goofy who took some of the pieces to their pockets to show Little Chef) while the glasses of water becomes empty. Elsa beckons the other servants to take the plates. Elsa then delivers one last line to them.

"I know that the food you just ate is not anything special but after the disaster that happened during my coronation, it should be the least I could do as an apology. Within three months, there will be another party to celebrate the reimbursement of the open gates policy. If you would like to ask further questions, then you can talk to me later on but otherwise, you are free to either go back home or stay here in this castle. If you would like to discuss further trade agreement, then you can arrange a meeting to be held for the next day. Until then, you are dismissed."

The dignitaries have quickly left the scene with only some of them giving their respectful bow while the others seemingly mutters something rude, they couldn't heard but clearly not something good. Elsa leaned back in relief but not before ordering the servants to bring them chocolates for desserts but unfortunately it doesn't last long.

"Elsa! Why didn't you tell them that those creatures are caused by that woman?! Actually why didn't you even tell them anything about her?! You can't just took the blame for everything that wasn't even your fault!" Anna argued with her.

"How Anna?! How are we supposed to tell them about her? Would they believe anything about that? If I said that, those royals are going to assume that I dodge the blame over something that they clearly think was my fault! Besides, they are still under the impression that I abandoned my kingdom and purposely cursed the land under snow!" Elsa argued back before she slumped further in her self-hate. "I don't even know if I make any good impression on them given that they bad mouth me under my back. Maybe I could even lose  _all_  my trading partners or maybe they're all going to demand that I abdicate my throne and banish to me the land of utter coldne-"

Anna realize that Elsa's right but just before she could apologize, Elsa begins wallowing in her self-hate which absolutely won't her sister do. "Elsa don't say that! You made a really good impression on them aside from that one, actually the way you handled them is really great even though it's just your first time!" Anna reassuring her. "I'm sure everyone will see just how great of a queen you are. Just give it time, if not, then we're going to be here for you Elsa. I know that not everyone is as forgiving but if they're not, then I'll always be here for you." Anna gently clasped her sister's hand which she nods and returns it.

"Elsa, I can't believe I'm saying this but these guys are real jerks, I really hope to never meet them again." Sora said to her.

"Unfortunately Sora, it's the start of my new awful story." Elsa replied.

"Elsa don't say that, sure it's awful but you got me by your side, isn't that what you've wanted?"

"All my life Anna, all my life." Anna smiles warmly at her as she continues clasping her sister's hand.

"Well, you're lucky you won't talk to them but for royals like us, it's just the start of the story." Rapunzel commented.

"Huh? Wait you and Elsa, have to do this all day?" Sora asked.

"Yup, now you learn just how much being royalty is highly overrated." Eugene snarked.

"But, Donald and Goofy, surely you guys are royalty?"

"Um no, we're only the King's royal guard. Queen Minnie is the one who does all the hard work for the people while the King is the one who explores the world." Goofy replied to him

"So, Minnie is the true ruler of the castle?"

"We didn't even start out as the King's guard, we three used to be commoners wishing to be a part of something bigger, but through some really dumb luck, we got enlisted as the Queen's personal bodyguard before Mickey got married into the royalty and now became our new ruler of the kingdom alongside her."

 _Oh yeah I remember at that time_. Sora recalling the moment he set foot into one of the Sleeping Worlds.

"We all offered to help her Majesty but Queen Minnie always declined even though we could see that she is always being stressed out on a lot of times when it comes to her husband or simply managing her people." Goofy said.

"She is stressed out? But, she looked fine when I came to her castle."

"That's because they don't want to burden their problems onto someone else." Kristoff is the one who responded.

"Burden?"

"To be a leader of a group is already stressful enough but to rule pretty much an entire kingdom, learn to how manage the well-being of thousands of people in this country is a really heavy burden. You saw it when Elsa tries smile her way out of her problems didn't you? I could easily tell just much the stress is starting to get to her, given her expression when she has to speak to each and every one of the dignitaries. She is trying to put on a brave face but it is clear that she is nervous and fearful throughout the whole ordeal. Imagine how much pressure it's going to be for her to do that every other month."

"But, if you never set foot in this castle before, how did you know all of this?"

"I've met a lot of people in throughout my life and I know based on what I've experienced, Kings and Queens aren't the only ones who have to lead other people.

"O-oh I see." Sora sorrowfully looks down as he suddenly realize that being royalty isn't as great as he thought.

Just then, Kai and Gerda have returned with Olaf in tow, bringing out a bar of chocolates for the ones who remained.

"Hey, you guys have no idea just how fun these servants, we talked and play and talked more, and I thought they're going to be mean like that cloaked woman." Olaf said while Gerda brings her.

"Dark chocolates to cheer you up your majesty?" Kai offered the queen.

"Thanks Kai." Elsa smiles at him as she decides to eat.

"And how about milk chocolate for you my dear?" Gerda offering the princess.

"Oh thank you Gerda. Hmm, my favorite." And Anna then decides to eat them hungrily despite being taught table manners before to the queen and servant's amusement. The others get plain chocolate bars although Kristoff declined.

"Come on Kristoff, they're for you. Please put it into his table, ignore his protests." Anna ordered the servant.

"But Anna, it's just that, I never really ate food like this before, I felt so overwhelmed by all this. I don't even know if I deserve such luxurious things..."

"Aw Kristoff don't think like that, you're part of us now, you definitely deserve all those gifts as repayment for helping us. Although, I saw you ate the turkeys so I wonder why didn't you hesitate when you could have?"

"It's just umm… if I don't eat, then I'm gonna embarrass you two in front of the councils, thinking that I refuse because I'm a mere commoner."

"Hey it's alright Kristoff, I know that underneath all your harsh façade is the heart of a good person, well probably much like Elsa, speaking of that, she's the one who invited you here in the first place so maybe even my sister sees the good in you. Isn't that right Elsa?" Elsa looked at them and she smiles and nods at him. That ultimately convince him it's alright for Kristoff to eat it and upon tasting it, he suddenly wants more of it and ate it hungrily which made the princess smile.

Some time later, after they finished eating their hearty dessert (sans Donald and Goofy who again took it under their pocket for Little Chef to cook with). Elsa then decides to take the time reveal her biggest secret in front of the only ones that she can trust.

"A-Anna, I haven't really told you about what led to the isolation in the first place didn't I?"

"Don't worry Elsa, we all know about it. Well maybe except Rapunzel and Eugene here."

Elsa gets shocked and baffled at this. "Huh, w-h-how?"

"I kinda demanded Grand Pabbie to tell me everything that happened when we asked how to thaw out my frozen heart, man I thought that dream of getting kissed by one was really just that, have no idea that these guys are real. Actually on a serious note, what everyone did to you was horrible!

"What?! How exactly what they did was horrible? Papa and Mama did what they could to make sure I do not harm everyone with my powers! It should be me the one what I did was horrible, I struck you in the head when we were children! And then the gates were closed! I shut you out, leaving you all alone for thirteen years, I was never even there to comfort you when they're gone!" Elsa lets our her pent-up guilt with tears in her face. "I'm the worst sister the world, I do not deserve your love let alone be in this world."

Before Anna tries to counter by saying that no, she's the best sister in the world, Sora is the one who responded first. "No you're wrong Elsa! I know they have the best intentions for you but how your parents did it is not the way. Isolating someone, not matter the intentions, is wrong. Rapunzel here also used to be locked since she was born right?" Rapunzel nods at that. "The trolls said how fear will be your worst enemy right?" Elsa just weakly nods at his comment. "What do you think he meant when you first heard it?"

"F-fear of other people, afraid what they're going to do to me if they find out about my powers."

"I think he means  _all_  kinds of fears not just about how other people will react but fear of your own powers." Anna is the one who responded. "Because our..." Anna makes sure to add the next part with a sarcastic gesture." _Loving_  parents told that you should conceal your powers and bottle up your emotions, it just makes you fear your powers even more. So when you inevitably slip-up, you got into a big panic attack that unwittingly freeze the whole land over."

"Elsa, I can tell that you think that trying to conceal your powers and hide it from everyone is going to protect them from yourself, but trust me, it's just going to do a lot more harm than good, both you and the people around." Sora followed up. "I know how it feels because I have a friend who kinda acted just like you."

The group, sans Donald, Goofy and a naive Olaf are surprised at this.

"T-there's someone else who wielded ice magic like me?" Elsa is shocked at his comment.

"Um n-no, not just ice magic but dark magic, the power of darkness. Um how do I explain it in simple terms…?" Sora responded before trying to come up with a simple explanation.

"Hah, as if you could even understand even more complex terms." Donald snarked at him.

"Hey! I'm trying."

"Well basically, there are two primary forces magic, light and darkness. Usually, light is known as the good element while dark is the bad one. Like Larxene and the Heartlesses you fought wielded the power of darkness. And this friend of him is a wielder of darkness like them. I mean they used to be enemies who fought each other, but the next time we saw him, he kinda got really shameful of himself and tries to run away from Sora because of what he did." Goofy explained.

"Wow, I guess that really just sounds just like Elsa." Anna replied in an understanding tone.

"Yup and do you what convince him to stay with us? Our bonds and friendship, when he seemed lost and lonely all of us welcomed him back with open arms and we did our best to help cheer him up. And through that, he mastered the power of darkness without getting corrupted by it and became a Keyblade Master before I did." Sora put two hands above his head with a big grin on his face. "So just as how love and friendship managed to help him, perhaps the same concept could also help you. Like how your love for each other managed to thaw Anna's frozen heart and gain control of your ice powers. We're all here to help you solve whatever problems you, like learning about or powers, or how to rule an entire kingdom."

"You can start by telling us any problems that you have Elsa, or at the very least me." Anna then stood up and holds her sister on both her shoulder. "I promise, we'll get through all the problems together, no matter what it takes."

"Don't forget about us dear, me and Kai are more than happy to help you." Gerda said to Elsa as she approached the queen.

"We're your most trusted servants, if your duties gets too much, then I will be more than welcome to take over the paperwork." Kai added.

Anna then makes Elsa stand up and wrap her own arms around her. "After all, I learned in this journey that true love isn't just limited to romantic ones. It can mean many things, like familial or friends. But the one I find most important is love between sisters." Elsa then let our tears of joy as she smiles and hugs her little sister back, Kai and Gerda put on arm on each of her shoulder while Olaf hugs her from the bottom of her legs.

"T-thank you Anna, for everything, I-I love you very much."

"I love you too Elsa. With all my heart"

 _True love between sisters. I guess, it can also apply between me and my best friend Riku. We're like brothers, and we always look out for each other, perhaps I might have a way for me to unlock the Power of Waking._ Sora thought as he along with the others smile for them as after everything that happened between them, they truly deserved it.

* * *

Moments later, after the group talked a bit more, it is time for the others to depart from the kingdom which unfortunately includes Rapunzel and Eugene who is sad that she has to got but she's already way beyond the King's curfew and know that she's definitely gonna get an earful from her father. Then at evening, Sora, Donald and Goofy prepare to leave the kingdom and head out to the next world with the rest of their friends in Arendelle standing outside to wave their goodbye to them.

"Do you really have to go?" Anna asked as the group are currently outside the courtyard while saying their goodbyes to Sora, Donald and Goofy.

"Yeah, I do enjoy the time here with you guys. But there are other people that need our help." Sora replied to her.

"Yeah and we have to go together with him because he cannot protect himself without us." Donald snarked at him.

"Hey!"

Goofy also agreed before adding, "Yeah and there more of those bad guys than those other two that you've met. They could be invading other worlds as know it."

"Be careful Sora, I know that you probably have a dangerous road ahead of you."

"Hey don't worry Kristoff, we'll be fine, we fought even bigger monsters than what we've encountered. Just, are you going two going to be okay?" Sora replied to Kristoff before asking the sisters.

"Yup, as long as Elsa and Kristoff is here with me, I know that nothing bad will happen to the rest of us." Anna smiles while holding Elsa by the shoulder while replying to him.

"What about you Elsa?"

"It's going to be really difficult. For me to shed my fears. To make up for all the damage and hurt that I've caused. But I have to try. I have to keep going forward, and be there for my sister." Elsa smiles while responding to him.

"Don't worry guys I know one thing for sure is that Sora will soon come back to us and experience the joy of summer and games." Olaf happily exclaimed.

"Well, I hope I can come back here and meet you guys again someday." Sora said to them. "Including you big guy." Marshmallow smiles and nods. Anna then hugs the Keyblade wielder which surprised the latter but he quickly hugged her back.

"I hope to see you again soon." Anna said to him which Sora nods before they break it but just as they're heading out of the castle gates, Elsa asked him. "Sora? This friend of yours. I would like to meet him someday. Maybe I could learn a thing…or two about myself."

Sora heard what she says and then smiles. "Don't I'll introduce you to him once our battle is over." Sora, Donald and Goofy then said goodbyes to the group and they head off departing for the next world ahead of them.

**ARENDELLE - END**

* * *

That night, after the strange brief appearance of a black robed fairy and an overweight anthropomorphic cat, Elsa went to her bedroom, putting on her nightgown and wait for her sister to come to her room in her own bed.  _Or maybe Anna changed her mind and decides to shut me out in revenge, after all I truly deserved it_. But that doesn't last long as Anna arrive in her own nightgown along with her pillow.

"Oh hi there Elsa, mind if I join in for a sleepover."

Elsa just rolled her eyes at that. "Anna I was the one offered you in the first place." She then open her blankets and put her hand towards one side of the bed. "Come in."

And Anna did just that as she puts her pillow and lie down face down as she tries getting accustomed on sleeping in her sister's bed. Elsa then lies down as well and then called out to Anna. The princess sees her big sister lying on her side nervously opening up her arms but Anna eagerly lean into her sister's neck before Elsa then wrapped one arm on her back and another on her red hair, marveling on her smoothness.

"I miss this Elsa, I almost forgot what it feels like." Anna responded as she wrapped her arms around her while at the same time, let herself comforted by her sisters warmth.

"It will always be like this Anna, I promise if you want some comfort from a bad dream or you simply want a cuddle from your big sister, my arm will always be open for you." Elsa then stroked her hair as Anna relaxed into her sleep. Elsa then shares one last thought for her sister.  _Maybe once we grow closer, I could one day move back into your room and we'll always sleep together just like this, before she and Kristoff get married and eventually move in with him. I know it's selfish but I want to cherish this moment as much as possible and hold you like all day all night._  "Sweet dreams Anna, I love you." Elsa kissed her forehead as she eventually falls asleep with a smile on her face, dreaming of happy things to come.

* * *

**And that is the end of Sora's visit into Arendelle's world it's quite a long journey but it's finally over. But don't go just yet, Frozen still have loads potential and that is where the second visit will kick in. An original story that expands the fallout from the events of the movie and once again, Larxene will be the main villain of the story. It's going to be tough for as it's a completely original story without any bearings from official materials so it's definitely gonna take some time. In the meantime, here is a teaser for the sequel that I'm working on.**

* * *

Sora, Anna and Elsa runs into the castle courtyard where Larxene is waiting for them.

"So girls, how is my entire show? Looks pretty doesn't it?"

"Enough about this Larxene! Why are doing this?! What did we ever did to you?!" Anna angrily asked the Nobody.

"No reason, I just did it because I love seeing you two suffer." Larxene replied with a big sadistic grin.

"Really, that's such a really selfish and cruel motivation! You're much worse than both Hans and the Duke combined!"

"I cannot utterly comprehend why you enjoy making people suffer?" Elsa coldly replied. "Especially because your machinations have cost the lives of my people and you especially threatened my sister's life. How you feel if other people did it to you?"

"Well I don't have to do that, after all with my power of darkness, I don't have to worry about being on the other side of pain."

"Larxene, enough you don't have to terrorize the people here in Arendelle, we'll gather the guardians so you won't ruin innocent people like them." Sora angrily replied.

Larxene let out a big laugh. "As if I would deliver the princesses to them, all I want to do is for you two to help me overthrow the Organization so we rule over them and do whatever we want."

"Sorry Larxene, after everything you've put us through and knowing who you are, I definitely would not aid a psycho like you." Elsa said to her.

"Yeah, what makes you think any of us will help you with that." Sora said.

"Well, if I can't bring in you by manipulation." Larxene then readies her Kunais as a surge of electricity comes through her. "Then perhaps I can bring you in if I use personal force. And don't worry I promise I'll bring as much pain as possible."

Sora, Anna and Elsa glared at her as they ready their weapons and ready themselves for a big fight against the psychotic Nobody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda originally wanted to extend the conversation further by having Sora explain the plot of Kingdom Hearts to the group but I find it unnecessary and I feel that ending with the group reassuring Elsa would make a much bigger impact. I might add a deleted scene of it if possible.
> 
> Before I sign this off, I would like to thank all the people who red my first time fan fiction as well as those who reviewed it, it has been a great help and gives me encouragement to finish off the story. Until then, Loekman3 signing off.


End file.
